Please,Kiss Me
by lovara
Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya. [END]
1. Chapter 1

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Huang zi tao jadilah kekasih ku"Ucap namja tampan nan tinggi bernama kris.

"Kau sudah gila sunbae ?"Ujar bermata panda huang zi tao.

"Aku gila karena mu, tao"

Tao mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari sunbaenya itu. Sudah hampir sebulan ini kris selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Tak jarang pula kris menunggu dipintu gerbang sekolah sampai tao selesai berlatih wushu.

"Yah tao,kau mau kemana"Teriak kris melihat tao berlari menghindarinya.

"Pergi kau sunbae gila"Seru tao disela larinya.

Beruntunglah kris yang memiliki sepasang kaki panjang. Dengan cepat ia berhasil menyusul tao yang berlari kearah lapangan. Semua siswa yang melihat pemandangan ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah menjadi pemandangan wajib,seorang wu yi fan yang tengah mengejar atlet wushu kebangaan mereka.

"Hosh...hosh...ja...jangan mengikuti ku sunbae gila.."Ujar tao sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengejar mu jika kau tidak berlari seperti ini tao"Sahut kris yang sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan acara –mari kejar zi tao- nya.

Kringg...Kring...

Suara bel sekolah menyelamatkan tao dari kris. Dengan wajah berbinar tao berlari memasuki kelasnya meninggalkan kris yang merutuki bel sekolah yang berbunyi tidak tepat pada waktunya.

"Minum ini" Seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap menyodorkan botol ait mineral pada tao.

"Gomawo kai"Ucap tao menerima sebotol air mineral dari sahabatnya.

"Dia tidak menyerah juga huh?"Tanya kim jongin,kai yang merupakan sahabat tao sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Entahlah,otaknya mungkin sudah tidak ada dikepalanya lagi"Jawab tao asal.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima cintanya saja?"Tanya namja berkulit putih,oh sehun.

"Oh aku pasti sudah gila jika melakukan hal itu"Jawab tao sarkatis.

Percakapan 3 namja itu terpotong saat seongsaengmin memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi,dia tetap menolak mu?"

"Ahh~ dia hanya belum melihat pesona ku saja"

"Kau tidak kapok pernah dihajar olehnya?"

**Flashback **

Saat itu kris tengah mengintip tao yang sedang berlatih wushu didalam gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Beberapa hari ini kris memang sering melakukan kegiatan –mari melihat anak panda bermain wushu-. Tak perduli dengan pandangan para siswa yang kebetulan melihatnya,kris masih saja enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sunbae,apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Rupanya kris tidak sadar kalau tao berjalan mendekatinya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sunbae?bukankah kau bukan anggota klub wushu?"Tanya tao lagi.

"Aku..."

"Apa kau sedang mengintip ku?"

Pertanyaan tao sukses membuat kris membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa anak ini mengetahui semuanya?apa dia juga seorang peramal?"Batin kris.

"Kulihat hampir setiap hari kau berdiri dibalik pintu dan memandangi ku berlatih wushu"

Skak mat...

Rupanya tao nya –menurut kris- sudah mengetahui perbuatan kris yang senang sekali mengintip tao berlatih wushu. Ayolah kris,dengan postur tinggi yang diatas rata-rata dan rambut pirang menyala siapa pun pasti akan melihat mu,meskipun kau bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Jadi benar kau selalu mengintip ku berlatih wushu"Ucap tao lagi.

"I-itu tidak benar tao"Sanggah kris meskipun kenyataannya dia memang mengintip tao.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dibalik pintu?".

Kris mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tao.

"Karena..."

"Karena apa?"Desak tao mulai tidak sabar.

"Karena...karena aku menyukai mu tao, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Sedetik kemudian kris sudah terkapar dilantai karena dibanting oleh sang panda.

**Flashback end**

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi mau berapa kali lagi aku harus mengobati mu setiap kau dihajar anak panda itu"Teriak namja manis berdimple yang sedari tadi mengoleskan salep ke wajah kris.

"Argh,bisakah kau lebih pelan lay"Seru kris karena –lay- menekan lukanya terlalu kencang.

"Cih sial sekali aku,menjabat sebagai ketua kesehatan tapi pasien ku hanya naga bodoh yang selalu dibanting oleh seorang panda"Gerutu lay sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Lalu kemana seonsaengmin yang bertugas disini?"Tanya kris.

"Jinki seonsae entah menghilang kemana setelah bertemu dengan kibum seonsae"Jawab lay.

"Pergi sana dan kembali ke kelas mu,jangan sampai kau kembali lagi kemari"Usir lay.

"Kau kejam sekali pada tetangga mu ini,lalu kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Mungkin setelah jinki seonsae datang,aku akan kembali ke kelas"

Setelah kris meninggalkan ruang kesehatan,lay segera membereskan beberapa peralatan yang ia pakai tadi.

"Hahh~ aku ingin merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta,seperti naga bodoh itu"Gumam lay pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok..Tok..

"Masuk"

"Mi-mian seonsae- ah rupanya kau yang sedang berjaga"Ucap seorang namja tampan.

"Nde?apa kau ada perlu dengan jinki seonsae?"Tanya lay sedikit gugup melihat namja tampan didepannya.

"Ani~ hanya saja apa kau punya obat untuk luka dikaki ku?"

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaki namja tampan itu yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Omo kau berdarah,cepat duduk aku akan mengobati mu"

Lay mengeret namja tampan yang bahkan ia belum mengetahui namanya itu agar duduk supaya lay mudah membersihkan luka dikakinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terluka seperti ini?"Tanya lay disela kegiatannya.

"Kelas kami sedang bermain futsal dan tidak sengaja aku terjatuh"

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati,lukanya tidak terlalu dalam tapi jika tidak segera dibersihkan akan jadi inveksi"Ucap lay menempelkan perban dilutut namja itu.

"Nah selesai mungkin dalam 3 hari akan sembuh"

"Gomawo,apa kau selalu bertugas disini?"

"Huh?oh tidak setiap hari,hanya saat jinki seonsae sedang tidak ada"

"Ah baiklah sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas,sekali lagi terima kasih"Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tampan sekali"Ucap lay setelah namja tadi pergi.

"Argh kenapa aku lupa menanyakan namanya"Seru lay frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan siang tao?lihat aku membawakan makanan untuk mu"Rayu kris saat melihat tao dan 2 sahabatnya berjalan memasuki kantin.

"Aish sunbae rupanya kau tidak kapok juga setelah tao membanting mu"Ledek kai.

"Meskipun dia membunuh ku,aku akan rela"Ucap kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oya sunbae,kenapa tao bisa membanting mu?"Tanya sehun penasaran.

"Dia mengikuti ku sampai ke toilet kalian tahu"Seru tao frustasi.

"Lalu kau membantingnya?"Tanya kai.

"Dia" Tao menunjuk wajah kris dengan telunjuknya "Dia bahkan mencoba mengintip ku saat aku buang air kecil"

Kai dan sehun membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan tao. Sedangkan kris hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip mu,panda"Bela kris.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti ku sampai ke toilet hah?"Hardik tao tapi menurut kris itu terlihat lucu.

"Tentu saja karena namja,apa mungkin aku pergi ke toilet yeoja?"

"Toilet siswa kelas dua ada dilantai atas,kenapa kau justru pergi ke toilet siswa kelas satu?"Selidik sehun

"Karena toilet kelas dua penuh,dan satu-satunya toilet terdekat yang bisa kucapai adalah toilet siswa kelas satu"Jelas kris panjang lebar.

Tao terlihat sedang mencerna perkataan kris. Memang sedikit masuk akal,hari ini banyak kelas dua yang berolahraga tentu saja toilet akan penuh dengan siswa yang akan berganti baju. Tapi bisa saja itu hanya alasan kris.

"Argh tetap saja kau sunbae mesum"Ujar tao kemudian meninggalkan kris dan dua sahabatnya.

"Kau harus ekstra sabar jika ingin mendapatkannya sunbae"Ucap kai memegang pundak kris.

"Kami yakin kalau kau mau sedikit berusaha lebih keras,dia akan jadi milik mu"Tambah sehun kemudian tersenyum evil.

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan dua namja yang kini sedang mengeluarkan smirk andalan mereka.

"Hey kalian berdua,bantu aku mendapatkan huang zi tao"Ucap kris penuh keyakinan.

Kai dan sehun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan evil smirk diwajah mereka. "Kami akan membantu mu sunbae"Ucap sehun.

Tbc-

**Holaaaa *lambai tangan***

**Ada yang baca FF ini?**

**Kalau ada review ya,kritik dan saran selalu author terima ^^**

**Kalau responnya banyak nanti author lanjutin FFnya,kalau ngga ada yang suka author hapus FFnya.**

**(o'_'o) **

**Bbuing Bbuing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan kris menepuk pundak kris. Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatap namja itu dengan pandangan sadis.

"Kau mengganggu ku saja park chanyeol"Geram kris

"Aku?mengganggu mu?memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Karena merasa penasaran,chanyeol mengintip ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada didepannya.

"Mwo?ada syuting kung fu panda disekolah kita?"Ujar chanyeol setelah melihat pemandangan didalam ruangan itu.

Plak...

Dengan segenap tenaga kris memukul kepala belakang chanyeol,membuat namja tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appo...bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh gara-gara pukulan mu?"

"Kau sudah bodoh sebelum kau pukul"Sahut kris melanjutkan kegiatan mengintip tao yang sedang berlari wushu seperti biasanya.

"Ahh~ jadi dia panda yang sering kau bicarakan itu" ucap chanyeol setelah melihat objek yang menjadi obsesi temannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau, kenapa kau masih disini?bukan kah biasanya kau bersama si kecil itu?"

"Yah tiang listrik berhenti memanggil ku sikecil" Semprot seorang namja manis.

"Bukan kah itu kenyatannya,kau terlihat sangat kecil baek" ucap kris membela diri.

Namja bernama byun baekhyun itu melotot pada kris,namun ia justru terlihat sangat lucu.

"Aigo~ kau manis sekali baekkie" seru chanyeol melihat ekspresi baekhyun.

"Ahh~ panas sekali disini" sindir kris melihat adegan lovey dovey chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Tanpa mereka ber 3 sadari,rupanya tao sudah menyelesaikan latihannya saat ia akan keluar,tao melihat kris,chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang berada di luar tempat latihannya.

"Ta-tao?kau sudah selesai?" kris menjadi gugup saat melihat panda pujaan hatinya berada disampingnya.

"Kau mengintip ku lagi huh" gertak tao menunjuk wajah kris.

Kris hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Oh Tuhan aku merasa diantara tiang-tiang yang berjalan" gerutu baekhyun melihat 3 namja didepannya.

"baekhyun hyung?" ucap tao melihat baekhyun.

"Nde?kau mengenal ku?"

"Aku pernah mendengar mu bernyanyi diruangan musik hyung,suara mu sangat indah" puji tao.

"Jinjja?terima kasih tao" ucap baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Kau tahu nama ku hyung?"

"Tentu saja,siapa yang tidak mengenal mu?kau atlet wushu kebanggaan sekolah" jawab baekhyun.

"Sudah hampir gelap,ayo pulang baekkie" ucap chanyeol melihat jam tangannya.

"Bye tao aku pulang dulu"

Tao membalas lambaian tangan baekhyun,sebelum namja manis itu menghilang diantara koridor sekolah.

"Jadi,apa kau masih ingin tinggal disekolah?" ucap tao melihat kris yang sedari tadi tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau ingin pulang dengan ku tao?" sahut kris antusias.

"Dalam mimpi mu sunbae" ujar tao setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kris.

"Yah tunggu tao" teriak kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao?kau..." sehun mengusap matanya tidak percaya.

Tao yang biasanya datang dimenit terakhir bel berbunyi,kini ia sudah duduk tenang dimejanya.

"Kurasa nanti akan turun salju" ucap sehun berlebihan.

"Yah,memang kenapa kalau aku datang pagi huh?" seru tao.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi sebuah fenomena,lalu kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Tentu saja menghindari sunbae mesum itu"

"Sunbae mesum?kris maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tiang itu?"

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga hampir setinggi kris sunbae?"

"Selamat pagi..." teriak kai yang datang dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Bugh...

Tas tao mendarat dengan sempurna diwajah kai. Namun kai sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia bahkan mengambil tas milik tao dan meletakkan tas itu dimeja.

"Kurasa dua teman ku sedang kesurupan" gumam sehun melihat kai yang masih tersenyum tidak jelas dan tao yang datang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Hentikan senyuman aneh mu itu kai" sindir tao merasa jengah dengan tingkah laku kai.

"Hei kalian tahu?"

"Tidak.." sahut sehun dan tao bersamaan.

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya melihat rekasi sehun dan tao yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Kau belum memberitahu kami,bagaimana kami bisa tahu?" ucap sehun.

Senyuman kai kembali terpancar diwajahnya. "Aku bertemu dengan malaikat hari ini"

"Astaga kai, berapa umur mu sekarang? Kau masih percaya bahwa malaikat itu bisa dilihat?" ejek tao.

"Yah dengarkan cerita ku sampai selesai" gerutu kai kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah" sehun menengahi perdebatan tidak penting itu.

"Malaikat itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan kita" ucap kai dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadi kau sekarang berpikir bahwa malaikat itu juga sekolah?"

Oh rasanya kai ingin menyumpal mulut tao dengan sepatunya,tapi sepertinya sebelum hal itu terjadi ia mungkin sudah dibanting dulu oleh tao. Mengingat kris yang bertubuh tinggi itu dengan mudah dijatuhkan oleh tao.

"Kurasa dia sunbae kita" ucap kai tanpa memperdulikan omongan tao.

"Kau yakin?" tanya sehun.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Tapi aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya"

"Bodoh" ucap sehun dan tao bersamaan lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja tao merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mana mungkin ada hantu yang berkeliaran sepagi ini pikirnya.

"Ada apa tao?" tanya kai sementara tao terlihat gelisah.

"Tiba-tiba saja perasaan ku tidak enak" sahut tao.

Drap...Drap...Drap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu nyaring karena koridor sekolah masih cukup sepi. Langkah berisik itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas tao. Sehun,kai,dan tao saling memandang,mungkin kah itu hantu yang membuat tao merasa merinding?

Brak...

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan tidak elitnya,seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut menyala berdiri sambil terengah-engah. Kris,namja itu menatap tao yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah.

"Ta-tao kenapa kau berangkat lebih dulu" ucap kris yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Sehun menjemput ku tadi" sahut tao menyikut lengan sehun. "Lagi pula aku tidak meminta mu untuk menjemputku"

"Biarpun kau tidak memintanya aku akan tetap menjemputmu setiap pagi, baby" ucap kris mencoba bersikap cool

"Gyaaaa pergi kau sunbae mesum..! kelasmu bukan disini" usir tao kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh~ perut ku lapar sekali" gumam lay yang berjalan sendiri menuju kantin.

Lay berjalan melewati beberapa hoobae yang tersenyum saat berpapasan dengannya. Mata sipit lay menemukan seorang namja tampan yang ia temui diruang kesehatan. Otomatis lay mengikuti namja tampan itu tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang tengah kelaparan.

Namja tampan itu ternyata menuju gedung perpustakaan yang terpisah dengan gedung utama. Dengan cepat lay mengikutinya dan bersembunyi dibalik rak buku. Namja tampan itu rupanya terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seorang namja mungil bermata bulat.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab,bahkan namja tampan itu tak segan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala namja mungil itu.

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" gumam lay melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Mianhe sunbae,kau menduduki buku ku" ucap seorang hoobae pelan.

"Ha?oh mianhe,ini buku mu" sahut lay menahan malu.

Setelah menyerahkan buku milik hoobaenya,lay kembali melanjutkan 'pengamatannya'. Lay terkejut melihat namja mungil itu kini tengah sendiri. Dengan bingung lay mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Hei,sedang apa kau disini?" namja tampan itu tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakang lay.

"Gyaaaa..." teriak lay keras menyebabkan semua orang yang berada diperpustakaan memandangi lay dengan tatapan –jangan berisik ini perpustakaan bukan lapangan-.

Setelah meminta maaf lay melirik namja tampan yang tengah tertawa pelan.

"Kau membuat ku terkejut" ucap lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh~ mianhe, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berteriak seperti itu".

"Kau juga membuat mu malu" tambah lay.

"Mianhe, bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan sebagai permintaan maaf ku?".

Tentu saja lay menyetujui ajakan namja tampan di depannya,masalah dia sudah punya kekasih atau belum itu belakangan.

Dan disinilah lay dan namja tampan itu. Dikantin sekolah yang cukup ramai dengan para siswa kelaparan. Suasana sangat berisik disini, kantin sekolah memang sangat luas sehingga siswa kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 akan membaur menjadi satu.

"Sepertinya kita belum mengenal satu sama lain?" ucap namja tampan itu.

"Ah kau benar,zhang yi xing kau bisa memanggil ku lay" lay menyodorkan tangannya kedepan.

"Kim jun myeon,kau bisa memanggil ku suho" namja tampan itu –suho- menyambut uluran tangan lay.

"Jadi suho-ssi apa luka mu sudah sembuh?" tanya lay.

"Mungkin besok aku akan melepas perbannya,oya panggil saja suho tanpa embel-embel formal seperti itu bukan kah kita seumuran?" sahut suho tersenyum ramah,membuat lay ingin berteriak kegirangan.

"Sepertinya aku baru beberapa hari ini melihat mu"

"Aku baru saja pindah seminggu yang lalu kesini" jawab suho.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey tao,kemana bodyguard mu?" tanya sehun sambil asik menyantap makanan didepannya.

"Bodyguard?" ucap tao bingung.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kris sunbae?" kai terlihat sedang mencari seseorang diantara banyaknya pengunjung kantin.

"Untuk apa kalian menanyakannya,bukankah lebih tenang jika dia tidak disini" sahut tao acuh.

Drrrttt...Drrrttt...

Ponsel tao yang tergeletak dimeja bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap tao menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

"..."

"Benarkah itu?" suara tao terlihat sangat gembira,ia bahkan menghentikan acara makannya.

"..."

"Mwo?kau tidak bercanda?"

"..."

"Arraseo,aku sedang berada dikantin"

"..."

"Disebelah gedung utama,kau sedang dimana?"

"..."

"Oh arraseo,aku akan menunggu mu"

"..."

"Siapa?" tanya kai penasaran.

"Saudara sepupu ku mulai besok akan sekolah disini" jawab tao melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Namja atao yeoja?" kini giliran sehun yang merasa penasaran.

"Dia namja oh sehun" jawab tao

Tak lama kemudian seluruh pengunjung kantin dihebohkan dengan kedatangan seorang namja yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan kulit putih tanpa cacat. Tao menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber keributan itu.

"Luhan ge.." teriak tao sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Namja bernama luhan segera berjalan menuju meja tao.

"Aigo~ sekolah mu sangat luas sekali tao" ucap luhan mendudukan dirinya disebelah tao.

Sehun dan kai menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tao, kau bilang saudara sepupu mu namja" ucap kai memperhatikan luhan.

"Dia memang namja kkamjong" sahut tao malas.

"Bohong..! mana mungkin namja secantik ini" seru sehun masih tidak percaya.

"Tapi kenyataannya aku memang seorang namja" ucap luhan yang merasa menjadi objek perdebatan.

"Ah, mereka teman baik ku ge,kai dan sehun" ucap tao memperkenalkan dua sahabatnya pada luha.

"Oh sehun.."

"Kim jongin,kau bisa memanggil ku kai"

"Annyeong sehun,kai xi luhan imnida kalian bisa memanggil ku luhan hyung karena aku setahun diatas kalian" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hei kkamjong" bisik sehun masih setia menatap luhan yang duduk didepannya.

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa aku menyukai sepupu tao"

"Mwo?" teriak kai membuat sebagian makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya tersembut keluar.

"Yah kau jorok sekali kai" teriak sehun dan tao jijik.

Tbc-

Whooaaaa author balik lagi ^^

Ada yang baca FF ini ternyata,gomawo buat readers yang udah baca n sempet review :*

Aswshn: yang pasti kris bakal lakuin apa pun buat dapetin panda nya ^^ nde ini udah kilat updatenya :*

anisa. 1: udah lanjut chingu ^^

missjelek: nde, sudah lanjut nih ^^

91: alasan tao nolak kris?hmm apa ya? #plak yapz itu papih suho ^^ ini udah lanjut ^^

Kirei Thelittlethieves: udah lanjut ^^

ressijewelll: yey kris bakal author kasih semangat buat dapetin tao \(^^)/

fallforhaehyuk: udah lanjut nih,masih penasaran kah ? ^^

kt: biasalah si panda pertama masih jaim :3

review lagi ya,biar author semangat lanjutin FF ini :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Lay?apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kris heran melihat lay tengah mengendap-endap didekat taman sekolah.

"Aish pabbo,kau membuat ku terkejut" ujar lay kesal.

Kris memandang teman masa kecilnya itu dengan pandangan heran,lay tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan sepertinya ia sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Kris mengikuti arah pandangan lay. Dan smirk tercetak sempurna diwajah wu yi fan.

"Kau menyukai murid baru itu?" ujar kris tenang.

Lay membalikkan badannya dan menatap kris tajam. "Kau tau darimana hah?"

"Ayolah lay,kita berteman sejak masih memakai popok,kau kira kau tidak tau kalau kau menyukai murid pindahan itu"

"Nde,aku memang menyukainya apa ada urusannya dengan mu?"

"Kau pasti penasaran dengan namja bermata bulat disampingnya bukan?"

"Ka-kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja,namanya Do kyungsoo dia sangat manis bukan" goda kris melihat lay sedikit kelabakan mendengar ucapannya.

"A-apa mereka kekasih?"

"Molla,tapi sepertinya kemarin aku melihat mereka pulang bersama"

Lay menghela napasnya pelan,sepertinya ia harus mengubur perasaannya terhadap suho. namja tampan itu ternyata memiliki kekasih. Menurut lay,kyungsoo memang sangat manis dan mereka berdua terlihat cocok.

"Hei,kau kenapa?" kris mengguncangkan bahu lay yang tengah syok.

"Huweee...bagaimana ini aku patah hati" rengek lay membuat sebagian siswa menatapnya.

"Yah jangan menangis disini,kau ingin semua orang berpikir aku yang membuat mu menangis huh" seru kris sibuk mendeathglare para siswa yang menatap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli,bukan kah kau sering mengintip tao latihan wushu dan kau tidak perduli pandangan orang lain" sahut lay justru membuat kris semakin malu.

"Aish~ ayo kekantin aku traktir makan" ujar kris menyerat lay.

"Jinjja?aku boleh makan sepuasnya?" ucap lay semangat mendengar temannya yang pelit ini mau mentraktirnya makan.

"Hanya seporsi dan tidak lebih" tegas kris memikirkan nasib dompetnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa tao?" tanya luhan melihat tao memandangi dua namja yang terlihat sangat akrab diseberang mereka.

"Ani~ kajja kita ke kantin" ucap tao mengabaikan pertanyaan luhan.

"Tao,luhan hyung" seru kai melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah untung saja kau menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk kami" ucap luhan mengambil tempat duduk didepan sehun.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan dulu hyung" ucap tao kemudian menghilang diantara siswa.

"Hei,aku ingin bertanya pada kalian" ucap luhan memajukan badannya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa hyung?" sahut sehun sedikit gugup karena luhan berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Apa kalian mengenal namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang menyala?sepertinya dia siswa kelas 2"

Sehun dan kai saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Apa kris hyung yang kau maksud?" ucap kai

"Kris?apa dia ada hubungan dengan tao?' tanya luhan lagi.

"Kris hyung sangat menyukai tao,bahkan meskipun hampir setiap hari kris hyung mendapat pukulan dari tao,sepertinya kris hyung tidak pernak kapok" jelas sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kris hyung?" kini giliran kai yang penasaran mengapa luhan menanyakan tentang kris.

"Tadi saat perjalanan ke kantin aku melihat kris bersama seorang namja dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat,tao memandangi mereka dengan intens" jawab luhan

Tanpa ia sadari dua namja didepannya itu tengah mengeluarkan evil smirk andalan masing-masing.

"Namja itu zhang yi xing kami diklub dance memanggilnya lay hyung,dia memang terlihat sangat dekat dengan kris hyung" jelas kai.

"Hei apa yang kalian bicarakan?" ujar tao dengan senampan makanan ditangannya.

"Tidak ada,kami hanya mencoba akrab dengan luhan hyung" ucap sehun bohong.

"Apa kau belum mendapat teman ge?' tanya tao sambil sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku mendapat teman sebangku yang sangat baik,mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah kami akan pergi bersama" sahut luhan.

"Bukan kah kau berjanji akan pulang bersama ku ge" rengek tao.

"Aigoo~ bukan kah kau biasa pulang sendiri tao?" ucap sehun kemudian mendapat deathglare.

"Dia tidak pernah pulang sendiri,bukan kah kris hyung selalu mengantarnya?" ucap kai kemudian menatap sehun.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan kai sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Ah kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal itu kau benar kai,kris hyung selalu mengantar tao pulang " tambah sehun.

"Apa kau tau tao?kris hyung sangat dekat dengan teman satu klub dance ku?" tanya kai mencoba mengetahui reaksi tao.

"Mwo?untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu?" jawab tao acuh.

"Ku dengar mereka sangat dekat,bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka pernah menjalin hubungan" ucap sehun

"Yah meskipun mereka menjalin hubungan aku tidak perduli,itu bukan urusan ku..!" teriak tao.

"Siapa yang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa tao?" tanya kris yang tiba-tiba berada disamping tao.

"Kau mengagetkan ku sunbae mesum.." teriak tao

"Gege tidak bermaksud mengagetkan mu baby" ucap kris menyesal.

"Untuk apa kau disini?kekasih mu bisa salah paham kalau kau terus mendekati ku" seru tao.

"Mwo?kekasih?siapa?" ucap kris bingung dengan perkataan tao.

"Aish~ minggir mood ku untuk makan hilang begitu saja" ucap tao kemudian pergi meninggalkan kris yang sibuk mencerna perkataan tao.

"Seseorang bisa jelaskan sesuatu pada ku?" tanya kris menatap kai dan sehun yang tengah tertawa.

"Bukan kah ini sebuah perkembangan bagus hyung?" ucap kai

"Kurasa tao sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan mu dan lay hyung" ucap sehun.

"Jinjja?jadi tao menyukai ku?" seru kris girang.

"Tidak secepat itu hyung,kau harus membuatnya mengakui perasaannya sendiri" nasehat kai.

"Baiklah semuanya kuserahkan pada kalian,bukan kah kalin berjanji akan membantu ku?" ucap kris menagih janji kai da sehun.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami" ucap kai dan sehun bersamaan.

"Oh kau,siswa pindahan itu bukan?" ujar kris pada luhan.

"Nde,dan yang sedang kau kejar-kejar itu sepupu ku" ucap luhan ramah.

"Jinjja?nama mu luhan benar kan?kumohon restui kami" pinta kris memelas.

Luhan menandang kris dengan pandangan heran. Kris yang berwajah tampan itu kini tengah memohon padanya. Sungguh diluar dugaan,sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai tao. Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran luhan.

"Kau yakin tidak akan membuatnya terlukan?" tanya luhan.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap luhan. "Kau bisa membunuh ku jika hal itu sampai terjadi" ucap kris tegas.

"Baiklah aku pegang ucapan mu" ujar luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan hyung?" tanya seorang namja bermata bulat dan lucu –Do kyungsoo-

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada"

"Jangan bohong hyung,pasti ada yang kau pikirkan" desak kyungsoo. "Kau tau hyung,saat appa dan umma meninggal kau selalu disamping ku,menghiburku agar tidak larut dalam kesedihan,ahjuma dan ahjushi memperhatikan ku seperti anak mereka sendiri,ku rasa ini waktunya aku membalaskan semua yang kalian berikan untuk ku"

"Kami melakukan itu semua dengan senang hati kyung-ie,jangan pernah berpikir kami akan mengambil sesuatu dari mu,appa dan umma mu juga bagian dari keluarga kami" ucap suho lembut.

"Jadi,apa kau mau menceritakan sesuatu pada ku?" tanya kyungsoo menutup buku yang sejak tadi ia baca.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang" ucap suho akhirnya.

"Jinjja?siapa dia?apa dia siswa sini?". Tanya kyungsoo antusias.

"Nde,dia siswa sekolah ini,tapi sepertinya dia sudah memiliki kekasih" jawab suho lemas.

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung suho pelan. "Apa kau pernah bertanya tentang kekasihnya?"

"Bukan kah itu tidak sopan?"

"Lalu apa dia pernah bercerita mengenai kekasihnya?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi darimana kau tau kalau dia memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku melihatnya sedang bersama dengan seorang namja,dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat"

"Hyung,kau dan aku sangat dekat apa kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja bukan,kau dongsaeng kesayangan ku"

"Jadi,mungkin saja mereka bukan sepasang kekasih"

Bagaimana kalau,mereka ternyata kekasih?" ucap suho

"Aku akan meminjamkan bahu ku untuk mu hyung,kau bisa menangis sepuasmu" goda kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya sehun karena sedari tadi kai hanya melihat kearah perpustakaan.

"Kau ingat namja yang waktu aku ceritakan?sepertinya dia sudah memiliki kekasih" jawab kai lemas.

"Kalau begitu cari yang lain saja" ucap sehun enteng.

Kai memberikan deathglare nya pada sehun,sedangkan sehun hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

"Oh sehun,kim jongin lari keliling lapangan 10 kali" teriak kangin seonsae ditengah lapangan.

"Mwo?" protes sehun dan kai.

"Kita disini untuk olahraga buka untuk bergosip" seru kangin seonsae.

"Selamat berjuang" ejek tao yang tengah beristirahat dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Tao memperhatikan dua sahabatnya yang tengah berlari sambil saling menyalahkan. Terkadang sehun menarik kaos olahraga kai menyebabkan namja berkulit eksotis itu hampir saja terjatuh. Kedekatan kai dan sehun memang tidak diragukan,selain rumah mereka yang berdekatan,orang tua keduanya juga merupakan sahabat. Dan tao baru masuk diantara keduanya saat masih junior high school. Ia sempat mengira kai dan sehun merupakan sepasang kekasih.

Omong-omong soal kekasih,apa benar kris memiliki kekasih?apa namja yang tadi itu kekasihnya? Batin tao sedikit memikirkan ucapan kai dan sehun saat dikantin.

"Arghh untuk apa aku memikirkan sunbae mesum seperti dia" teriak tao frustasi.

"Tao?kau baik-baik saja?" tanya teman sekelas tao khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja,katakan pada kangin seonsae aku pergi ketoilet" ucap tao kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Tao berjalan diantara pilar-pilar yang berdiri kokoh ditiap sudut koridor. Suasana koridor sangat sepi mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran. Ia berjalan menuju toilet siswa kelas 1 yang terletak diujung lorong. Saat akan berbelok rupanya tao tidak menyadari ada seseorang didepannya.

Brugh...

"Appo..." ringis tao karena sikunya terbentur lantai sekolah yang keras.

"Mianhe,aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja itu –lay-

"Bukan kah dia namja yang bersama kris" batin tao melihat lay tengah membersihkan seragamnya yag sedikit kotor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lay karena melihat tao hanya diam saja.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab tao mencoba berdiri.

"Omo siku mu berdarah,kajja kita keruang kesehatan" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari tao,lay segera menyeret namja bermata panda itu keruang kesehatan.

Dengan cekatan,lay membersihkan luka yang terdapat pada siku tao. Tao memandangi lay yang tengah menempelkan plester disiku nya.

"Nah sudah selesai" ucap lay bangga dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Gomawo sunbae"

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu,kau bisa memanggil ku lay gege,kurasa kau juga berasal dari china"

"Nde sun- lay gege" ucap tao sedikit lega karena lay ternyata sangat baik.

"Aigo~ kau manis sekali" dengan gemas lay mencubit kedua pipi tao.

"Hakitt ghee" ucap tao

"Ah mianhe,ini semua karena kau terlalu manis,pantas saja naga bodoh itu menyukai mu" ucap lay melepaskan pipi tao.

"Naga mesum?"

"Itu panggilan untuk kris,sejak kecil dia tergila-gila dengan hewan legenda itu" jelas lay.

"Apa kau tidak marah ge?"

"Marah?untuk apa?" tanya lay bingung.

"Kekasih mu selalu mengejar-ngejar ku" ucap tao dengan suara pelan.

"Kekasih?nugu?" lay semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan tao.

"Tentu saja kris sunbae,bukankah dia kekasih mu?"

Tak lama kemudian suara tawa tedengar membahana diruangan kesehatan. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tida bukan seorang zhang yi xing atau sering kita panggil lay.

"Kau tidak memjawab pertanyaan ku ge" tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aigo tao,kau dapat darimana gosip seperti itu?" ucap lay setelah berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi...?"

"Aku dan kris bukan sepasang kekasih,sampai korea utara dan korea selatan bersatu gosip itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" sahut lay. "Jadi,apa kau menyukai naga mesum itu?"

"A-ani.." elak tao.

"Baiklah,sepertinya hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai kau menyadari perasaan mu" ujar lay bijak.

Tbc-

TT_TT mian kalo chapter ini mengecewakan,author nulis ini sambil galau gara-gara denger kabar kalau appanya leeteuk meninggal TT^TT

Gomawo readers yang udah review :*

Kalau ngga sibuk author usahain tiap minggu bakal update :*

fitriws21: nde ini udah lanjut ^^

dragonpanda22: yang diliat kkamjong itu author :* #Diblenderkyungsoo chenmin masih author simpen ya ^.^

ajib4ff: sekali-kali biar kris yang mengejar-ngejar tao ^^ gomawo chingu :*

kt: nde ini udah lanjut ^_^

Tania3424: tao malu-malu mau o_O nde ini lanjut ffnya ^^

Aswshn: author usahain ya update kilat ^^

Guest: nde ini udah kilat XD

fallforhaehyuk: ayo dukung kris buat dapetin tao \^_^/

PandaPandaTaoris: semangat '_')/

Kirei Thelittlethieves: ini udah lanjut ^^

anisa. 1: diusahain ya,soalnya author ngetiknya malem-malem ^^

AulChan12: udah lanjut nih ^^

Review lagi ya *sodorin bibir kyungsoo*

#NgilangbarengXiumin

#DisamberChen

#Gosong

#SainganSamaKai

#DiteleportkeMatahari


	4. Chapter 4

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris..?" seru tao terkejut karena sunbaenya itu berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya

Kris menampakkan senyum lebarnya yang ia pelajari dari chanyeol.

"Kau akan keluar?" tanya kris melihat tao membawa sebuah sepeda.

"Umma menyuruh ku ke supermarket" jawab tao

Kris merasakan hari ini tao sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya,bahkan namja panda itu memanggil namanya bukan sunbae mesum lagi.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar kris modus

Tao melirik mobil yang kris parkirkan didepan rumahnya. "Ani~ aku ingin naik sepeda"

Kris dengan seenaknya merebut sepeda tao kemudian menaikinya. "Kajja ku antar"

Tao sedikit kesal karena kris merebut sepedanya. Dengan terpaksa tao duduk diboncengan sepedanya.

"Kau siap?"

Kris mengayuh sepeda tao dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Huwaaaa..." teriak tao karena sepedanya meluncur dengan cepat

"Bukan kah ini menyenangkan?" ucap kris sambil tertawa lebar

"Yah pabbo kau ingin membunuh kita berdua huh?" teriakan tao semakin histeris karena jalanan didepannya mulai menurun

"Kita tidak akan meninggal sebelum kau dan aku menikah nantinya" teriak kris kencang,membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana memperhatikan mereka.

Ugh ingin sekali tao memukul kepala kris sekarang,wajahnya sempat memerah mendengar ucapan kris tadi. Bukankah itu seperti sebuah lamaran?dan kris melamar dengan cara yang sangat ekstrim.

Kris memarkirkan sepeda tao ditempat parkir yang khusus disediakan. Tao mengutuk namja tinggi didepannya yang kini dengan seenaknya sendiri menggandeng tangan tao untuk masuk kedalam supermarket.

"Kau mau belanja apa?" tanya kris sambil mendorong troli yang masih kosong.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca semua barang belanjaan titipan sang umma.

"Pertama kita cari keju" ucap tao menuju ke tempat penyimpanan keju.

Dengan cekatan tao memilih berbagai macam barang belanjaan yang dibutuhkan ummanya. Sedangkan kris selalu mengekori dibelakang tao dengan troli belanjaan yang sudah hampir penuh setengahnya.

"Kau sering berbelanja?" tanya kris saat melihat tao tengah sibuk memilih buah-buahan.

"Hanya sesekali menemani umma ku" sahut tao memasukan sebuah semangka kuning ke troli.

"Kajja,semua sudah selesai kita kekasir setelah itu pulang"

Tanpa sepengetahuan tao,kris memasukan ice cream kedalam troli yang ia bawa.

Setelah membayar semua barang belanjaannya,kris dan tao masing-masing menenteng sebuah kantung plasti yang tidak terlalu besar. Untung saja ada keranjang kecil dibagian depan sepeda tao,sehingga mereka berdua tidak perlu susah payah membawa barang-barangnya.

"Eh,seingat ku aku tidak membeli ice cream?"

Tao mendapati 2 buah cup ice cream didalam plastik belanjaannya.

"Aku yang membelinya,sebelum pulang bagaimana kalau kita mampir ketaman sebentar untuk menikmati ice cream?" tawar kris berharap tao menyetujui ajakannya.

"Baiklah, karena sudah terlanjur kau beli" ucap tao membuat kris ingin berteriak kegirangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin kai?" tanya sehun saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi

"Nanti aku menyusul, aku harus mengembalikan buku ini diperpustakaan" sahut kai dengan beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Kami akan duduk dimeja biasa" ucap tao sebelum menghilang dengan sehun.

Dengan langkah cepat kai berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Suasana dikoridor sangat ramai mengingat ini merupakan jam istirahat. Kai segera pergi menuju rak buku yang berada disudut ruangan. Mata coklat kai menangkap seorang namja manis bermata bulat sedang duduk membaca buku dengan posisi membelakangi jendela. Membuatnya seolah berbinar saat terkena terpaan sinar matahari.

"Cantik" gumam kai melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Kai mencoba mendekati namja manis itu. Perlahan kai duduk didepannya dan menikmati wajah cantik sang namja. Kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat,mata bulat yang justru terlihat lucu dan bibir merah merona,layaknya yeoja.

"A-anyeong hyung" sapa kai canggung

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati kai sedang menatapnya.

"Kau?"

"Nde,kau masih mengingatku hyung?" tanya kai cemas namja itu melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Tentu saja ingat,waktu itu aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada mu"

Kai tersenyum senang karena namja itu mengingatnya. "Jangan sungkan seperti itu hyung, lagipula aku juga memiliki anjing, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan anjing yang hampir tenggelam begitu saja"

"Kau punya anjing?benarkah?" tanya namja itu antusias

"Apa kau suka anjing hyung?kau boleh bermain dengan anjing ku jika kau mau"

"Benarkah?apa tidak merepotkan mu?"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, monggu pasti senang karena mendapat teman baru"

"Monggu?"  
"Itu nama anjing ku, pudlle berwarna coklat" jelas kai (mian kalo salah)

"Oh,kita belum berkenalan. Do kyungsoo imnida,kau bisa memanggilku kyungsoo" kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah kai.

"Kim jong in,kau bisa memanggilku kai" balas kai menyambut uluran tangan kyungsoo.

"Jadi,apa sepulang sekolah nanti aku bisa bermain dengan monggu?" tanya kyungsoo

"Boleh saja hyung"

"Baiklah nanti akan kusuruh suho hyung,untuk pulang dulu" ujar kyungsoo

"Emm..mian hyung apa aku boleh bertanya pada mu?" tanya kai sedikit hara-harap cemas.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa suho hyung itu kekasih mu?" tanya kai langsung

"Mwo?tentu saja bukan,dia sepupu ku dan aku tinggal dengan suho hyung dirumahnya" jawab kyungsoo.

"Ahh syukurlah" ucap kai lega karena ternyata suho bukanlah kekasih kyungsoo

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu kai?"

"A-aniyo~ sebagai perkenalan bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir mu dikantin hyung?" ajak kai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai dan kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Membuat sebagian yeoja berteriak histeris karena menganggap mereka berdua sangat cocok. Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan sup yang sedang ia makan saat melihat kai berjalan memasuki kantin bersama namja manis disebelahnya.

"Duduklah hyung aku akan memesankan makanan untuk mu" ucap kai meninggalkan kyungsoo bersama sehun dan tao.

"Annyeong hyung" sapa tao ramah

"Annyeong tao" balas kyungsoo tak kalah ramah

"Kau mengetahui nama ku hyung?" ucap tao tak percaya

"Tentu saja,selain kau atlet kebanggaan sekolah,gosip mu dengan kris hyung sudah menyebar luas" sahut kyungsoo membuat tao membelakakan matanya lebar

"Go-gosip?"

"Kisah wu yi fan yang berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari huang zi tao,klub mading bahkan sempat ingin membuat artikelnya" ucap kyungsoo polos

"Mwo?" teriak tao kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya kai yang rupanya sudah memesan makanan untuknya dan kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,lanjutkan saja makannya" ucap sehun melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Em,tao" panggil sehun setelah ia menyelesaikan piring ke 3 nya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-apa luhan hyung memiliki kekasih?" tanya sehun to the point.

"Iya,luhan ge memiliki kekasih" jawab tao yang masih sibuk dengan semangkuk ramyun.

"Jinjja?sepertinya aku kalah cepat,apa dia namja atau yeoja?kalau yeoja apa dia cantik?"

"Entahlah"

"Luhan hyung tidak pernah mengajaknya kerumah?" tanya sehun semakin penasaran.

"Untuk apa luhan ge,membawanya kerumah jika pacarnya itu bisa ia cari ditempat umum?"

"Maksudnya?" sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan jawaban-jawaban yang keluar dari mulut tao.

"Kau ingin tau siapa pacar luhan ge?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Wi-fi" jawab tao singkat

Hening...

"Kenapa?" tao heran melihat ekspresi wajah teman-temannya itu.

"Apa maksud mu dengan wi-fi?" sehun semakin bingung dengan semuanya.

"Iya,kekasih luhan ge itu wi-fi,kalau dia menghilang cari saja di area yang terdapat wi-fi,kau pasti akan menemukannya" jelas tao

"Huang zi tao,jika kau bukan sepupu luhan hyung,sudah pasti kau akan ku umpan kan pada beruang" teriak sehun frustasi

"Kau menyukai luhan ge?" tanya tao mencoba mengintimidasi sehun dengan tatapan matanya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai luhan hyung,apa kau ada masalah?" tantang sehun membuat aura dimeja itu sedikit gelap.

"Ani~ itu urusan mu dengan luhan ge,aku tidak akan ikut campur" jawab tao membuat sehun sedikit kesal karena ia mengira tao akan menentang.

"Baby pandaa~" seru kris yang entah kapan sudah berada dibelakang tao

"Gyaaa... sudah kubilang jangan mengangetkan ku sunbae mesum" teriak tao menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau memanggilku sunbae mesum lagi huh?padahal kemarin malam kau manis sekali" ucap kris

"Jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengandung banyak arti,sunbae" ucap tao melihat kai dan sehun tengah tersenyum evil.

"Kemarin kau memanggilku kris hyung,kau bahkan memeluk pinggang ku,baby"

"Mwo?ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin" seru kai dan sehun bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naga mesum kurang ajar,awas saja kalau bertemu dengan nya akan kutendang wajahnya yang sok tampan itu" umpat lay kesal karena kris meninggalkannya begitu saja saat sedang membereskan ruangan arsip osis.

"Lay?" panggil suho yang melihat lay tengah menggerutu dengan kardus ditangannya.

"Suho?sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan daftar kehadiran siswa pada jung seonsae" jawab suho

"Oh begitu.."

"Apa sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu lay?"

"Sepertinya ada,ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau menemaniku mencoba restoran yang baru buka hari ini?"

Bruk...

Kardus yang berada ditangan lay terjatuh begitu saja,sedangkan namja berdimple itu hanya melongo dengan mulut terbuka

"Hey,lay ada apa?kalau kau tidak ada waktu tidak apa-apa"

"Ada...ada...aku punya banyak waktu" sahut lay kelewat semangat

"Jinjja?baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah aku menunggu mu dipintu gerbang,kebetulan kyungsoo akan pergi bersama temannya"

"Apa kyungsoo itu kekasih mu?" tanya lay sibuk membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang tercecer.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" ucap suho membantu lay membereskan kertas

"Karena kalian sangat akrab tentu saja"

"Hahaha...aku tidak menyangka kau berpikiran seperti itu,dia hanya sepupu ku karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal maka ia tinggal bersama ku"

"Mianhe aku tau kalau kyungsoo memiliki masa suram seperti itu" ucap lay menyesal

"Gwenchana,sebenarnya kepindahan ku kesini untuk menjaga kyungsoo,tapi sepertinya ia masih bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri"

Lay tersenyum lega mengetahui kenyataan bahwa suho dan kyungsoo namja manis itu bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kali ini suho yang penasaran dengan hubungan kris dan lay.

"Aku?apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir aku dan kris namja tinggi bodoh itu sepasang kekasih?"

Meskipun sedikit ragu,namun suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aigo~ kenapa semua orang berpikiran seperti itu,bahkan si panda juga berpikiran sama"

"Si panda?"

"Dia namja manis yang membuat kris seperti orang gila kalau sehari saja tidak mendengar suaranya"

"Jadi?kau dan kris bukan kekasih?"

"Tentu saja bukan,kami hanya berteman sejak kecil" jelas lay.

Tak beda dengan lay,suho menghembuskan napasnya lega. _"Apa ini berarti dia menyukai ku?" _batin keduanya

Tbc-

Hohohoho...

Author comeback *Dance mirotic*

Mian kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan,banyak typo,cerita kurang nyambung,aneh,nggak mutu,kurang panjang de el el.. *bow*

Semoga suka dengan moment dichapter ini ^^

Udah telat belom kalo author ngucapin saengil chukhae hamnida ke kyungsoo O_O

Semoga kyungsoo cepet tinggi biar ngga tenggelam diantara tiang-tiang *lirik kris,chanyeol*

Oya satu lagi HAPPY KAISOO DAY ...! *capslock diinjek monggu*

Makin langgeng ya :* jangan biarin si item *ditendang kai* selingkuh sama chanyeol -_-

XOXO-adel: gwenchana ^^ gomawo ya udah ripiu,semoga ini termasuk update kilat kalo kurang ntar hubungi chen buat kilatnya ^^

peachpetals: biar greget /? Jadi dibuat salah paham semua *smirk* lurusin?pinjem catokan boleh buat lurusin ._.

: nde chingu,tetep dukung wupan yah qaqa *alay* '_')/

putri: gomawo :* karena yang dingin itu udah terlalu maintream *ngakak* *ditabok*

anisa. 1: jinjja?ah~ berarti ngga sia-sia author diteleport ke matahari ada reader deul yang suka author dinistain sama kai / sebenernya itu akal"an author aja waktu idenya habis jadi dibuat pada salah paham ._.

dragonpanda22: \(^ ^ )/ thehun lagi malu-malu wolf /? Buat ngejar luhan

ajib4ff: akika tidak tau bo' /? / *author sarap*

Aswshn: niat update kilat sering muncul kok tapi apa daya jarang hujan,kalo pun hujan nggak ada kilat,mau pinjem kilatnya chen takut disamber duluan ._. *abaikan*

AulChan12: yehet...! ( ^ ^)/ udah lanjut yaa~

Gomawo yang udah ripiuw *bungkusin member exo*

Jangan bosen ripuw ya :* ripiu kalian bikin author semangat buat nulis lanjutannya :* *cipok satu-satu*

**(o'_'o) **

**Bbuing Bbuing**

*Siapin kresek buat yang mau muntah liat bbuing-bbuing author*

#GandengansamaChanyeol

#DicolokEyeliner

#LarikePelukanLuhan

#DiterbanginSehun


	5. Chapter 5

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak lupa meminum obat mu pagi ini bukan?" tanya kris sambil mengerjakan soal latihan yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

"Yah kau kira aku gila huh" protes lay sesekali menyalin pekerjaan kris.

"Semua orang mengira kau gila karena sejak tadi pagi bahkan dari pintu gerbang sampai masuk kelas kau terus tersenyum lebar"

"Kau tau.."

"Tidak"

"Jangan menyela pembicaraan orang lain"

"Oh oke"

"Kemarin aku sempat mengobrol banyak dengan suho"

"Lalu?"

"Ternyata dia dan kyungsoo bukan sepasang kekasih"

"Jadi?"

Lay memandang kris dengan dongkol. "Itu artinya aku bisa coba mendekati suho"

"Lalu kapan kau akan mendekatinya?"

"Entahlah,aku tidak ingin terburu-buru"

"Kalau kau tidak cepat dia bisa diambil orang lain"

"Kau itu sahabat ku atau bukan?setidaknya berikan dukungan mu" gerutu lay kesal.

"Baiklah,lay selamat berjuang mendapatkan pangeran tampan mu,dan jangan cari aku jika kau ditolak olehnya"

"Yah kau..!" teriak lay kencang,membuat sebagian siswa menatapnya.

"Yi xing ada apa?apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu?" tanya Park seonsae.

"Mi-mianhe seonsae,sebentar lagi selesai" ucap yi xing menahan malu.

"Seonsae,aku sudah selesai boleh kah aku keluar kelas sekarang?" ujar kris menutup buku tugasnya.

"Oh silahkan,letakkan buku tugas mu didepan" sahut park seonsae.

"Hei bodoh,aku belum selesai menyalinnya" bisik lay

"Ups maaf,perut ku sudah sangat lapar" ujar kris enteng.

Sepeninggal kris,lay melancarkan sumpah serapahnya pada namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu.

"Tiang jemuran mesum,lihat saja nanti akan ku suruh si panda itu menolaknya,semoga saat kau makan kau tersedak sumpit yang kau pakai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris berjalan menyusuri lorong siswa kelas 1,sesekali ia membungkukkan badannya saat berpapasan dengan guru atau sunbaenya. Kaki panjang itu berhenti tepat didepan kelas tao,namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa perlu susah payah berjinjit,kris mencoba mengintip kelas tao yang sepertinya sedang tidak ada guru. Kris melihat tao yang sedang tertawa bersama sehun dan kai,entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah tao yang menurutnya sangat lucu,bahkan sesekali sehun menirukan tingkah laku tao,sehingga membuat namja bermata panda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau seperti stalker kris" ucap namja cantik mengagetkan kris.

"Luhan?astaga kau membuatku terkejut" ujar kris menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Hihihi...sepertinya yang diucapkan sehun dan kai itu benar"

"Apa yang dua bocah setan itu katakan?"

"Mereka mengatakan kalau kau suka sekali mengintip tao,terutama saat ia sedang berlatih wushu"

Ingatkan kris untuk menendang pantat dua namja berbeda warna kulit itu.

"Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan saja" ujar kris mencoba bersikap cool.

"Tapi sepertinya semua itu benar,buktinya kau tertangkap basah sedang mengintip ke dalam kelas tao"

Ucapan luhan membuat kris tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku hanya lewat saja tadi" ucap kris membela diri

"Luhan ge..." panggil tao dari dalam kelas

Luhan melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar tao keluar.

"Apa yang gege lakukan disini?" tanya tao pada luhan

"Gege hanya kebetulan lewat saja" sahut luhan tersenyum manis pada tao

"Kau tidak menanyakan ku tao?" Rupanya kris berharap tao bertanya padanya.

Tao melirik kris yang berdiri disebelah luhan dengan sinis.

"Aku sering memergoki mu mengintip ku saat latihan,apa sekarang kau juga mengintip ku saat dikelas huh?"

"Aku tidak mengintip mu panda" bela kris

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya memperhatikan panda manis yang sedang berlatih wushu"

Jika saja tao seorang yeoja,mungkin dia akan berteriak kegirangan mendengar ucapan kris. Meskipun kini ia merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat setelah mendengar gombalan dari kris.

Luhan tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua orang itu. Kris yang selalu mengejar tao dan tao yang bersikap acuh padahal mungkin saja namja panda itu mulai luluh dengan semua perlakuan kris.

Luhan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu memperhatikan luhan dari dalam kelas. Sehun yang mendapatkan senyuman manis dari sang pujaan langsung tersenyum lebar membuat kai yang melihatnya berpikir sehun sudah gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak makan tao?" tanya luhan kini mereka sedang dikantin untuk menikmati jam-jam istirahat.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan ge" jawab tao.

Luhan sedikit heran,tao yang biasanya semangat jika menyangkut makanan kini ia tidak berselera makan.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya luhan lagi

"Tidak,tadi pagi sebelum umma pergi umma sudah membuatkan sarapan"

"Ahjuma pergi?"

"Nde,appa dan umma pergi ke china untuk menengok paman dan bibi disana"

"Baiklah,jika ada apa-apa kau harus menghubungi ku"

"Arraseo"

"Lihat apa yang kubawa" seru kris dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Kau bawa apa hyung?" tanya sehun terlihat penasaran dengan kotak ditangannya.

"Tadaaa~" 1 cup ice cream strawberry

"Whoaaa ice cream,boleh aku minta?" kai menjulurkan tangannya kearah ice cream

Plak...

Dengan sigap kris memukul tangan kai,membuat kai mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ini untuk my baby panda,bukan untuk kalian" ujar kris

"Untuk ku?" ucap tao.

"Nde,ini untuk mu bukan kah waktu itu kau bilang kau menyukai ice cream strawberry?"

Tao terlihat ragu dengan ice cream ditangan kris. Sejujurnya tao ingin sekali memakan ice cream itu,tapi kalau ia memakannya bukan kah itu artinya ia memberi harapan pada kris?oh sepertinya panda kita ini masih gengsi dengan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana?apa kau tidak suka?kalau kau tidak suka akan kubuang saja" ujar kris melihat tao hanya diam saja.

"Andwae..! kemarikan kau sudah memberikannya pada ku jadi kau tidak boleh membuangnya" tao merebut cup ice itu dari tangan kris dan mulai memakannya.

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tao dengan lahap memakan ice cream pemberiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita lay?"

Saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah,lay terlihat sedang membereskan ruang kesehatan dan suho menghampirinya tiba-tiba.

"Janji?"

"Bukankah kau berjanji menemani ku mencoba restoran yang baru buka?"

"Jinjja?sepertinya aku lupa" ucap lay tersenyum kecut.

"Nah bagaimana?apa kau mau menemani ku?" tanya suho lagi.

"Tentu saja,tapi setelah aku selesai membereskan barang-barang ini" ucap lay menunjuk setumpuk kardus obat-obatan didepan mereka

"Akan kubantu agar cepat selesai"

"Kau tidak pulang bersama kyungsoo?" tanya lay disela kegiatannya

"Sepertinya kyungsoo pulang bersama temannya tadi"

"Oh begitu"

"Em lay dimana kardus ini diletakkan?" tanya suho dengan sebuah kardus kecil ditangannya

Lay memandangi sekeliling ruang kesehatan dengan seksama.

"Ah taruh diatas lemari itu,bisa kau ambilkan bangku untuk ku?"

Dengan hati-hati lay menaiki bangku itu dan meletakkan kardusnya diatas lemari.

"Nah semua sudah selesai" ucapnya bangga

Saat lay akan turun dari bangku,tanpa ia sadari pijakan kakinya terpeleset dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi limbung.

"Lay awas..."

"Huwaaa.."

Brugh...

"Ughh appo" rintih lay menahan sakit

"Kau tidak apa-apa lay?" tanya suho

Lay membelalakan matanya menyadari posisinya dengan suho yang bisa dibilang terlalu dekat. Tubuh lay berada diatas tubuh suho,untung saja wajah mereka tidak berhadapan. Jika itu terjadi maka bisa dipastikan bibir mereka akan saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Omo,kau tidak apa-apa?" lay balik bertanya pada suho. tentunya setelah ia berbangun.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" sahut lay mengingat posisi mereka jatuh tadi

"Kau yakin?aku bisa mengantar mu pulang dan menunda kencan kita"

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" ucap lay berusaha menyakinkan suho

Tunggu,apa tadi suho mengatakan kencan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau harus segera menghubungi ku" ucap luha khawatir karena malam ini tao sendirian dirumah

"Jangan khawatir ge,aku sudah besar" tao mempoutkan bibirnya karena luhan selalu menganggap tao seperti anak kecil

"Baiklah baiklah,tapi kau harus janji kalau ada apa-apa langsung menghubungi ku"

"Kau cerewet sekali ge,lihat xiumin ge sudah menunggu mu dari tadi" ucap tao sambil mendorong luhan agar keluar dari ruangan tempat ia latihan wushu.

Tao menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah luhan terlihat pergi dengan teman sekelasnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa semua orang disekitarnya menganggap tao seperti anak kecil yang harus selalu diawasi 24 jam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa,kris berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang latiha wushu. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi sekarang. Hanya beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan belakang. Aneh biasa nya akan terdengar suara hentakan atau pun teriakan tao yang sedang berlatih wushu,tapi sekarang kris tidak mendengar apa pun dari dalam. Apa tao sudah pulang?pikirnya.

Kris membuka pintu ruang latihan dengan perlahan sambil berjaga-jaga kalau ada tongkat wushu yang melayang. Satu hal yang kris lihat saat memasuki ruangan itu. Gelap.

"Tao?kau didalam?" ujar kris mencoba mencari saklar lampu

Hening tidak ada jawaban apa pun.

Cklek...

Lampu menyala dengan terang setelah kris menemukan saklarnya.

"Astaga tao..." seru kris saat melihat tao tengah meringkuk dipojok ruangan

Dengan sigap kris merengkuh tubuh tao.

"Kau demam tao?" ucap kris setelah merasakan panas tubuh tao yang sangat luar biasa

"Hah...haaaahh~" napas tao mulai tidak beraturan dan kris semakin panik karena tao terus saja mengerang kesakitan

"Kita kerumah sakit" ujar kris sambil menggendong tao

"Ja-jangan..." ucap tao lemah

"Demam mu sangat tinggi tao,kita harus kerumah sakit"

"J-jangan...aku...ti-tidak...mau...m-membuat...lu-luhan...ge...khawatir"

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus diobati"

"Ke-rumah..."

"Mwo?"

"Bawa..aku..kerumah..." ucap tao.

Kris segera menggendong tao dipunggungnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju parkiran sekolah. Untung saja hari ini ia membawa mobil,jadi kris tidak perlu bersusah payah ,encari taksi. Sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak pada kris,jalanan sangat sepi kali sehingga kris bisa pulang menuju rumah tao dengan cepat.

Tak sampai 10 menit,kris sudah berada didepan rumah tao. Kris melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan menggondong tubuh tao. Sekarang yang jadi masalah bagaimana kris dapat masuk kerumah tao.

"Kunci?dimana kau menyimpan kuncinya tao?" tanya kris berharap tao masih mampu menjawab pertanyaannya

"B-bunga.." jawab tao pelan

"Hah?bunga?pot bunga?"

Kris mendapati sebuah pot bunga yang terletak sedikit jauh dari pintu masuk. Setelah berhasil menemukan kuncinya,kris segera membuka pintu rumah tao dan mencari kamar namja panda ini. Tidak sulit untuk mencari kamar tao,karena dipintu kamar terdapat gantungan panda yang menjadi ciri khas tao

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran kris saat melihat kamar tao adalah mirip penangkaran panda. Bukan karena kotor atau berantakan,melainkan semua yang ada dikamar itu berbau panda. Bahkan walpaper dindingnya pun bergambar panda.

"Kau istirahat dulu,aku akan mencari kompres" ujar kris sambil menyelimuti tubuh tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pusing. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada dikamar. Yang tao ingat saat itu ia sedang berlatih wushu dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sangat pusing. Kris?ah tao ingat,kris yang membawanya kerumah. Tao melihat jam weker yang terdapat disampingnya,pukul 8 malam. Mungkin namja tinggi itu sudah pulang,pikir tao.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar tao terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tinggi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kris?" ucap tao kaget mendapati kris masih dirumahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun tao?apa kepala mu masih pusing?" tanya kris

"M-masih sedikit pusing,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja merawat mu,syukurlah demam mu sudah turun" kris menempelkan tangan lebarnya ke kening tao,mengecek apakah demam namja panda itu sudah turun atau belum.

"Makanlah bubur ini,setelah itu kau tidur lagi" kris menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat.

Tao memperhatikan penampilan kris yang sangat berantakan,kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan bahkan kris sudah tidak memakai jas sekolah.

"Maaf memakai dapurmu tanpa ijin" ucap kris pelan.

Tao mendapati beberapa luka kecil yang masih baru pada jari tangan kris,sepertinya namja tinggi itu berusaha keras membuatkan bubur untuk tao.

"Aku tidak mau makan" ucap tao.

"Kau harus makan tao,kau bilang masih pusing bukan?"

"Umma biasa menyuapi ku saat aku sakit"

Kris sedang mencerna ucapan tao,sesaat kemudian kris tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi kau mau aku suapi?" goda kris membuat tao mendengus sebal

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah aku tidak mau makan" ucap tao angkuh

"Baiklah,sekarang buka mulutmy"

Dengan patuh tao membuka mulutnya,sesendok bubur buatan kris sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya kris setelah tao hampir menghabiskan sepruh bubur buatannya

"Lumayan..."

"Benarkah?padahal aku baru kali ini membuat bubur"

Karena penasaran dengan rasa bubur buatannya sendiri,kris berinisiatif mencicipinya.

Brush...

"Hoekkk...rasanya aneh sekali" ucap kris setelah merasakan bubur hasil karyanya

"Menurutku tidak buruk" ucap tao

"Ah sudahlah jangan kau makan lagi,sepertinya bubur ku bisa membunuh orang" ujar kris frustasi

Tao sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan kris.

"Nah sekarang kau minum obat mu dan lekas tidur"

"Kris ge..."

"Nde,apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah merawat ku" ucap tao pelan

Kris mengusap pelan rambut tao. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih pada ku,tao"

"Apa kau masih menyukai ku ge?" tanya tao membuat kris sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja,kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Setelah beberapa kali aku membanting mu dengan wushu,kau masih menyukai ku?"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bahkan aku sering memanggil mu sunbae mesum,meskipun kenyataannya kau memang mesum"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun aku sering membentak mu?"

Mungkin setelah ini kris akan pusing karena terlalu sering mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tao?"

"Se-sepertinya aku akan mempertimbangkan perasaan mu" ucap tao sedikit malu.

Plak...

Kris menampar wajahnya sendiri. "Ouch sakit" rintihnya.

"Kau gila ge?" ujar tao melihat tingkah kris

"Hanya memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan,jadi kau menerima ku menjadi kekasih mu?" ujar kris semangat

"Aku tidak bilang begitu"

Oh huang zi tao sukses membuat wu yi fan yang tadi merasa terbang diatas awan kini terhempas diatas tanah.

"Tapi kau bilang..."

"Ya,mungkin kau bisa membuat ku belajar untuk mulai menyukai mu"

Kris terlonjak gembira dan memeluk tao sangat erat.

"Aaaaa~ gomawo baby,akan kubuat kau mencintai ku" ucap kris penuh semangat.

"Yah lepaskan ge,aku tidak bisa bernapas"

"Oh mianhe,aku terlalu bersemangat" kris melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah tao kini memerah,entah karena demam atau hal lain.

"Kau boleh tidur disini,ge"

"Jinjja?"

"Nde,tapi kau tidur disofa" tunjuk tao pada sofa besar didepan tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah~"

"Selamat tidur,kris ge"

"Selamat tidur baby,dream of me" kris mencium kening tao dengan lembut

Tbc-

Silahkan silahkan yang mau teriak abis liat moment-moment diatas (o_o)/

Masih biasakah?oke nanti author akan pasang cctv didorm exo buat cari inspirasi '_')9

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

Author update kilat nih,sebelum mulai fokus sama skripsi -_-

Beberapa adegan di chapter ini author ambil dari manga *ketauan gak ada ide*

**youra: udah lanjut nih ^^ bosen juga sih liat image cool nya kris jadi sengaja dibuat ooc ^^ semoga suka ^^**

**Keyyshi: terima kasih dukungannya *bow* *ini yang bales kris bukan author***

**ynj1906: hayy hayy *lambai ala miss korea* yang penting udah mau ripiuw ya :* tuh si baby panda udah mulai terbuka sama kris :3 chenmin ada kok Cuma mereka belum mau keluar,eh itu xiumin udah muncul lhoo ^^**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid: ini udah termasuk update kilat belom yah ._. si panda sebenernya mulai suka kok sama kris Cuma masih gengsi aja :3**

**Aswshn: udah mulai deket tuh :3 semoga cepet jadian yah,jadi author bisa minta PJ ke mereka *_***

**dragonpanda22: sebenernya ber 3 sama author tapi author keburu ditendang kris duluan ._. #Abaikan**

**peachpetals: kristao momentnya bakal author banyakin kok ^^**

**ajib4ff: nde,semoga cepet pada jadian ^^ gomawo *bow***

**danactebh: salam kenal juga ^^ ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo ^^**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves: iya ^^ Cuma bingung ras nya,beneran puddle kan? O_O**

**anisa. 1: chanyeol nya juga sering banget deket-deket kai,smpe ngaku kalo fanboynya kai ._. baeksoo deket karena mereka mau bales dendam O/O ntar ya aku buatin scene makan ice ditaman lagi ^^**

**tadinya FF ini pengen dibikin oneshoot,tapi entah kenapa malah jadi berchapter ._.**

**gomawo buat semua reader yang ripiuw maupun silent reader ^^**

**(o'_'o) **

**Bbuing Bbuing**

**Oya promosi bentar :3 buat yang udah baca Little trouble maker kaisoo version,nanti author buatin sekuelnya kalo sempet :3**

**Kalo minta couple lain,doain aja ide buat FFnya dateng sebelum fokus skripsi :3**

**#NgilangBarengParaUke**

**#DigebukinSemenya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Kai menatap heran sebuah pemandangan yang menurut mereka sangat langka. Seorang Huang zi tao dan Wu yi fan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama. Jika biasanya Tao akan marah jika Kris berada disampingnya,tapi pagi ini Kris nampak menggandeng tangan Tao dan Tao tidak protes sedikit pun.

"Hun,apa kita melihat fatamorgana?" ujar Kai masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Sepertinya tidak" jawab Sehun.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Kris sangat ramah dan dengan senyum lebar.

"Pa-pagi" jawab Sehun dan Kai

"Tao?kau pucat sekali?" tanya Sehun melihat wajah tao yang pucat.

"Dia demam" jawab Kris

"Mwo?dan kau tetap membiarkannya masuk sekolah?" seru Kai

"Tidak apa-apa,aku yang memaksa" sahut Tao dengan suara seraknya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,berharap supaya dua sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Tao?apa yang terjadi?" Luhan yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah,mendapati Tao memakai syal dan jaket yang cukup tebal.

"Tidak apa-apaa ge" jawab Tao

"Astaga,kau sakit Tao?" Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir melihat wajah pucat Tao.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah masuk sekolah,dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku?" cecar Luhan.

"Hari ini ada ujian mana mungkin aku tidak masuk,lagipula ada Kris ge yang menjaga ku semalaman" ucap Tao.

"A-aku yang mengantarnya pulang kemarin" ucap Kris gugup karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

Luhan melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik pada Kris,sedangkan namja tinggi itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Gege jangan khawatir,demam ku sudah menurun" ucap Tao menyelamatkan Kris dari tatapan medusa Luhan.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah Luhan kini tidak menatapnya tajam lagi.

"Kajja kita masuk kelas" ajak Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa kau tau,ternyata Suho sangat romantis dia mengajak ku makan diatas bukit" ujar Lay heboh.

Untung saja hari ini jung seonsae tidak masuk mengajar,beliau hanya meninggalkan tugas untuk para siswanya. Lay yang sudah mengerjakan tugas itu yang tentu saja melihat hasil pekerjaan Kris,kini heboh membicarakan acara kencannya dengan Suho kemarin.

"Aku rasa dia juga menyukai ku...hei naga pervert apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Siswa kelas 3 pun akan mendengar mu Lay,jika kau berteriak heboh seperti itu"

Lay mendengus sebal ke arah kris. "Hei,bagaimana dengan panda mu?"  
kris menampilkan senyuman lebar nan bodohnya saat Lay menanyakan hal ini.

"Kau tau?Tao berkata dia akan mempertimbangkan perasaan ku padanya" ucap Kris dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa kau mengancamnya?" ujar Lay polos

"Yah..!" seru Kris tidak terima. "Dia sendiri yang bilang seperti itu"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lay penasaran

"Dia demam,aku yang mengantarnya pulang dan merawatnya,mungkin karena itulah Tao berkata akan mempertimbangkan perasaan ku" jawab Kris angkuh

"Ku rasa Tao sedang mengigau saat mengatakannya"

Kris melemparkan deathglare mematikannya,namun sepertinya tidak mempan pada Lay. Namja berdimple itu justru tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil meluluhkan my baby panda" cibir Kris.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil kencan dengan Suho" balas Lay tak mau kalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan dari seberang lorong

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong pada mu?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau tau kan,kalau orang tua Tao sedang tidak dirumah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisa menginap dirumahnya malam ini?untuk menemani Tao?"

"Bukankah ada Kris hyung yang merawat Tao?"

"Anggap saja kau mengawasi Kris untuk ku,setelah selesai latihan futsal aku juga akan menginap dirumah Tao" ujar Luhan setengah memohon.

Sehun berpikir sejenak,sebelum akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan Luhan

"Gomawo sehunnie" ucap Luhan girang.

"Kapan lagi bisa serumah dengan Luhan hyung" Pikir Sehun.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun sebelum Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Nde?"  
"Hari minggu besok apa kau ada acara?" tanya Sehun

"Mmm...sepertinya tidak ada,kenapa?"

"Apa kau mau pergi ke taman bermain dengan ku hyung?"

"Baiklah,aku tunggu didekat taman pukul 10" ucap Luhan kemudian menghilang di balik tembok.

"Hey,kau kenapa?" Kai menepuk pundak Sehun karena namja itu sejak kembali dari toilet sampai sekarang duduk disebelah kai terus saja tersenyum

"Hari minggu besok aku akan kencan dengan Luhan hyung" jawab Sehun tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Mwo?" teriak Tao mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Kai.

"Aish kau membuat seluruh kelas menjadi tuli,Tao" gerutu Kai terganggu dengan teriakan Tao barusan.

"Kau akan kencan dengan Luhan ge?" ujar Tao tidak percaya

"Aku yang mengajaknya,dan Luhan hyung menyetujuinya" jawab Sehun bangga

"Awas saja kau,kalau sampai berbuat macam-macam pada Luhan ge" ancam Tao garang.

"Memangnya aku Kris hyung yang kadar kepervertannya itu sudah tingkat namsan tower?" ucap Sehun

"Yak.." seru Tao.

"Ada apa zi tao?kau membela Kris hyung?kau mulai menyukainya?" goda Kai melihat gelagat aneh dari Tao.

"Oya,sepertinya kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin?" ujar Sehun mengintrogasi Tao.

"Emm...sebenarnya"

Tao pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin,bahkan soal ia akan mempertimbangkan perasaan Kris padanya. Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan,kemudian dua sahabat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tao yang melihat kedua sahabatnya justru tertawa,mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan" gerutu Tao

"Aigo~ anak panda satu ini sunggu menggemaskan sekali" ucap Kai seraya mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Lepaskan Kai,ini sakit" ucap Tao

"Hahh~ itu berarti kau mulai menyukainya,Zitao" ucap Sehun setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"A-aku belum yakin kalau aku menyukai Kris ge" ucap Tao pelan

"Cinta itu akan datang dengan sendirinya,seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan menemukan cinta itu" ujar Sehun bijak

Tao dan Kai memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran

"Kau salah makan?ucapan mu seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anak gadisnya saja" ujar Kai

"Sialan,kau kkamjong" umpat Sehun

"Oya,Tao nanti malam aku akan menginap dirumah mu" ujar Sehun

"Untuk apa?"

"Luhan hyung yang menyuruhku" jawab Sehun

"Aku ikut~" teriak Kai heboh

"BERISIK"

Sehun,Kai dan Tao menundukkan kepala mereka setelah mendapat teriakan dari teman satu kelas mereka,untung saja pelajaran hari ini tidak ada guru yang mengajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan diantara puluhan siswa yang memadati lorong-lorong sekolah. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat,tentu saja para siswa akan berhamburan keluar kelas untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan sendiri menuju kantin,dengan cepat Kai mengejar namja bermata bulat itu.

"Kyung..." panggil Kai

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kai berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Kai setelah berhasil menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau sendiri darimana?"

"Aku baru saja dari ruangan jung seonsae,kita ke kantin bersama?"

"Baiklah"

Sehun dan Tao yang sudah terlebih dulu berada dikantin,kini tengah menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan. Sehun memicingkan mata sipitnya saat melihat Kai yang lagi-lagi datang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ Kyungsoo duduklah" ucap Tao setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Kai.

"Nde" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Tao menggunakan syal dan wajah sedikti pucat.

"Hanya sedikit demam" jawab Tao.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Tadi pagi setelah sarapan aku sudah meminum obat ku" jawab Tao

"Kyung,apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?menginap dirumah Tao?" tanya Sehun

"Eh?apa boleh aku ikut menginap?"

"Tentu saja,semakin banyak yang menginap semakin ramai" ucap Tao dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan ikut,tapi aku tidak tau rumah mu,Tao"

"Akan ku jemput nanti sore" ujar Kai yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kita perlu berbelanja makanan untuk nanti malam?" tanya Sehun pada Tao

"Sepertinya kita hanya butuh beberapa cemilan" jawab Tao sambil memikirkan cemilan apa yang akan ia beli nanti.

"Biar aku saja yang membeli cemilan" ujar Kyungsoo menawarkan diri.

"Akan ku antar" ujar Kai semangat

"Baiklah nanti kalian datang saja kerumah ku" ucap Tao sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Lay ge...!" teriak Tao diantara suara bising kantin sekolah

Lay yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya,sontak mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin. Ia melihat Tao yang melambaikan tangannya heboh dengan syal merah yang mengalung di lehernya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama,Lay segera menghampiri bocah bermata panda itu.

"Gege,kau mau ikut acara menginap dirumah ku?" tanya Tao tanpa basa-basi.

"Menginap?"

"Iya,nanti malam Sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo dan mungkin Luhan ge akan menginap dirumah ku" ucap Tao semangat,seolah melupakan rasa sakit akibat demamnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau rumah mu Tao" ucap Lay pelan.

"Ah~ kau datang saja bersama Kris ge,dia sudah tau rumah ku" sahut Tao.

"Baiklah,nanti aku akan datang bersama Kris"

"Oya,ku dengar dari Kris kau demam?" ujar Lay sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Tao.

"Nde,tapi sudah lebih baik"

"Kau harus rutin meminum obat mu,lihat syal mu berantakan,kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak kena angin saat demam seperti ini,seharusnya kau istirahat saja dirumah" omel Lay sambil membenahi syal Tao yang dipakai asal-asalan.

"Gege?"

"Iya?"

"Kau cerewet persis seperti umma ku" ujar Tao polos.

Sehun,Kai,dan Kyungsoo sontak tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Tao,sedangkan Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena disamakan dengan umma Tao.

"Ramai sekali" Luhan muncul dengan dua namja disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Luhan ge" pekik Tao melihat hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Luhan

"Sudah,lihat sekarang aku sudah tidak pucat lagi" ucap Tao meski pada kenyataannya ia msih terlihat pucat.

Luhan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Tao. "Jangan terlalu banyak terkena angin,kau harus selalu memakai jaket mu"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau sama saja dengan Lay ge,kalian sama-sama cerewet seperti umma"

"Oya,nanti malam apa aku boleh mengajak Chen dan Xiumin menginap dirumah mu,Tao?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja boleh,wahh rumah ku akan sangat ramai" sahut Tao membayangkan rumahnya akan penuh dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa kami perlu membawakan mu buah,Tao?" tanya Xiumin,namja berpipi tembam yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Tidak usah ge"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Kris kau tidak bersama Tao?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang sedang bermain bola basket sendirian.

"Tidak..."

"Kau sudah menyerah?"

"Tentu saja tidak,bodoh"

"Lalu?biasanya kau selalu berada didekat Tao selama 24 jam"

"Jangan berlebihan park,aku hanya memberi waktu Tao agar ia bisa bebas bersama teman-temannya"

"Dibalik wajahmu yang selalu datar,rupanya kau cukup romantis juga"

"Jangan memandangiku dengan pandangan aneh itu,kau mau ku laporkan baekhyun huh?"

"Yak...! kau tega melihat sahabatmu sendiri mendapat pukulan dari baekkie?" seru Chanyeol.

"Aku heran,kenapa kau selalu kalah dengan baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya menjaga perasaannya saja teman,ku rasa setelah kau memiliki Tao,kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya mengalah demi kekasih mu sendiri"

Kris menatap malas Chanyeol yang kini berlagak seperti seorang penyair yang sedang membacakan sebuah puisi untuk gadisnya.

Drrtttt Drrrtttt

Ponsel Kris bergetar,menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Mwo?kenapa harus aku?"

"..."

"Kau bisa naik taksi"

"..."

"Sepulang sekolah?"

"..."

"Tapi...?"

"..."

"Oke oke"

Dan Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya,ia lalu berlari menyambar blazer dan tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di tengah lapangan.

"Kau mau kemana Kris" teriak Chanyeol

"Aku ada urusan" jawab Kris sambil berteriak juga.

Ditengah larinya (?) Kris mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Tao agar namja panda itu pulang dengan Sehun atau Kai

**To: My Panda**

**Baby,mianhe gege sepertinya tidak bisa pulang bersama mu. Gege ada urusan penting,kau pulang lah dengan Sehun atau Kai,bukan kah mereka akan menginap dirumah mu?Gege akan menyusul kerumah mu setelah urusan gege sudah selesai.**

**Saranghe panda :***

Ponsel Tao bergetar tepat saat ia keluar dari kelasnya,saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tao mendesah pelan,membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari Kris. Dengan cepat Tao membalas pesan Kris.

**To: Kris Gege**

**Nde,aku akan pulang dengan sehun. **

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai

"Kris ge,tidak bisa pulang bersama ku" jawab Tao sedikit lemas atau kecewa mungkin?

"Lalu kau pulang bersama siapa?" tanya Kai lagi

"Molla,sepertinya Sehun tidak membawa mobilnya,Luhan ge sedang ada latihan"

"Apa kau mau ikut bersama ku dan Kyungsoo hyung mencari cemilan?" tawar Kai.

"Baiklah,bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Dia juga ikut kalau ia tidak mau kerumah mu jalan kaki" ujar Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah supermarket yang terletak cukup jauh dengan rumah Tao. Setelah itu ke 4 namja tampan yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya segera memasuki supermarket dan mencari berbagai macam cemilan.

Kai mendorong troli yang tidak terlalu besar dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Tao dan Sehun sudah heboh memilih cemilan yang mereka sukai. Tak jarang ke duanya beradu argumen soal cemilan yang mereka beli.

"Apa mereka berdua sering seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Tao dan Sehun yang lagi lagi berdebat.

"Wajar saja hyung mereka masih anak-anak" jawab Kai mengagumi wajah imut Kyungsoo

"Kau juga masih anak-anak,kai" sahut Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku berpikir lebih dewasa dari mereka"

"Jinjja?lalu siapa yang kemarin marah-marah saat monggu tidak sengaja mengigit sepatu mu?" ucap Kyungsoo mengingat saat ia dan Kai bermain anjing milik Kai

Kai tersenyum canggung mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Kau masih demam,Tao jangan membeli ice cream" larang Sehun saat melihat Tao memasukkan sekotak besar ice cream kedalam troli belanjaan mereka.

"Ayolah hunnie,kali ini saja" pinta Tao dengan panda eyesnya.

"Tatapan mu itu tidak mempan pada ku Tao" ucap Sehun dingin

"Cih,kau pelit sekali" cibir Tao yang mau tidak mau mengembalikan kotak ice cream itu.

"Se-sehun" panggil Tao

"Ada apa Tao?apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Bu-bukankah itu Kris" ucap Tao menunjuk seorang namja yang masih menggunakan seragam sama seperti mereka.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang Tao kira itu Kris.

"Kris hyung?" seru Sehun kaget karena itu benar-benar Kris dan ia bersama seorang yeoja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai heran karena Tao dan Sehun memandangi ke satu tempat

"Kris hyung sedang bersama seorang yeoja" tunjuk Sehun

"Tao,kau mau pergi kemana?" teriak Kai melihat Tao berlari

"Aku akan mengejar Tao,kalian bayar semua belanjaan ini" ucap Sehun cepat mengejar Tao.

"Kajja hyung,kita harus meminta penjelasan pada Kris" ucap Kai emosi bahkan ia memanggil Kris tanpa embel-embel hyung.

Kris terkejut melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kini berada di depannya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Jadi urusan mu itu,bersama seorang yeoja?" sindir Kai

Kris yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau mempunyai kekasih,untuk apa kau mengejar-ngejar Tao saat ia mulai membuka perasaannya kau malah membuatnya kecewa"

"Tu-tunggu Kai apa maksud mu?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura,kami melihat semuanya bahkan Tao sendiri juga melihatnya,kau berjalan dengan seorang yeoja" ujar Kai menahan amarahnya.

"Mwo?Tao?dimana dia?" tanya Kris panik

"Kau tidak perlu mencarinya,Kris dan jangan dekati Tao lagi" ancam Kai.

Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya,mungkin Kai sudah menghajar Kris yang dengan teganya mempermainkan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Siapa mereka,chagi?" tanya seorang yeoja yang langsung menggandeng tangan Kris begitu keluar dari sebuah butik

Tbc-

Hayy hayy '_')/

Ada yang nunggu FF ini? #nggak #Pundung

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya

FF ini hanya akan fokus pada couple Kristao,kalau couple lainnya mungkin hanya jadi selingan saja,takutnya FF ini jadi melebar dari cerita awal dan nggak selesai-selesai karena tadinya emang mau dibikin one shoot,harap maklum ya buat yang request moment couple lain *bow*

Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid: *cipok balik* semoga chapter ini masih dirasa sweet yaa~ tao nya malu" kalo kris malu"in #DisemburApi

Aswshn: biasalah gengsi duluan ntar ujung-ujungnya juga mau ^^ nggak tau ini termasuk update kita atao nggak ._.

URuRuBaek: ndee~ udah lanjut ^^

ynj1906: hehehe... nggak janji ya ^^ tapi ntar ada selingan moment couple lain kok ^^

Guest: Tao harus suka dong,sama Kris kalo nggak suka boleh krisnya buat author O_O #Diwushu

raetaoris: iyaa~ sumpah kalo author ada disitu baek sama kyung udah author tonyor biar sekalian kissing -_- #DiinjekChanyeol buat pengganti adegan (?) ditaman itu bakal ada scene kristao kencan :3 doa'in aja idenya muncul ^^

danactebh: gomawo :* *cipok* nde ini udah lanjut ya,semoga suka ^^

ajib4ff: iya~ apa mungkin Tao dibuat sakit aja biar kris bisa deket sama tao :3 #DitendangTao gomawo ^^

LayChen Love Love 2: bang chen udah muncul ^^ tapi belum ada dialognya ._. #DisamberPetir gomawo buat sarannya ^^

FSRifiqa: nde ^^ udah next ^^

Author lagi ngajuin judul untuk skripsi,mohon doa nya ya semoga judulnya bisa dipake ^^ biar september ini bisa wisuda ^^

Oya,ada yang mau guru bahasa indonya diganti author XD author jamin,nggak bakal ada pelajaran yang ada bahas idol kpop selama jam pelajaran -_- #GuruSesat

Jangan lupa review,buat semangat lanjutin FF ini ^^

#NgilangBarengMamihLay


	7. Chapter 7

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"_Jadi urusan mu itu,bersama seorang yeoja?" sindir Kai_

_Kris yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai hanya terdiam._

"_Kalau kau mempunyai kekasih,untuk apa kau mengejar-ngejar Tao saat ia mulai membuka perasaannya kau malah membuatnya kecewa"_

"_Tu-tunggu Kai apa maksud mu?" tanya Kris._

"_Tidak perlu berpura-pura,kami melihat semuanya bahkan Tao sendiri juga melihatnya,kau berjalan dengan seorang yeoja" ujar Kai menahan amarahnya._

"_Mwo?Tao?dimana dia?" tanya Kris panik_

"_Kau tidak perlu mencarinya,Kris dan jangan dekati Tao lagi" ancam Kai._

_Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya,mungkin Kai sudah menghajar Kris yang dengan teganya mempermainkan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri._

"_Siapa mereka,chagi?" tanya seorang yeoja yang langsung menggandeng tangan Kris begitu keluar dari sebuah butik_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argh...! mom please stop calling me that" gerutu Kris

Kai dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya O_O. Ternyata yeoja yang bersama Kris adalah umma Kris.

"Why?"

"You make my friends think you are my lover"

"Whoaa,jinjja?kalian teman Kris?" seru umma Kris yang ternyata sangat fasih berbahasa korea.

"N-nde" jawab Kai masih syok,mengetahui bahwa itu adalah umma Kris.

"Aigo~ apa ini kekasih mu Kris?' tanya Mrs wu heboh sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"BUKAN" seru Kris dan Kai bersamaan.

"Lalu dimana kekasih mu?mommy datang dari canada hanya untuk melihat kekasih mu" ucap Mrs Wu.

Kris menghela napasnya kesal. "Dia belum menjadi kekasih ku mom,dan sekarang dia salah paham dia mengira mommy adalah kekasih ku"

Plak...

Mrs Wu memukul kepala anaknya itu dengan tas yang ia bawa.

"Mom,it's hurt" seru Kris.

"Anak bodoh,kenapa kau masih disini?cepat kejar calon menantu ku itu" ucap Mrs Wu sambil menunjuk wajah Kris.

"Tao ada dirumah bersama yang lain" ucap Kai yang ternyata mendapat pesan dari Sehun.

Tanpa perlu disuruh 2 kali,Kris segera melesat menuju parkiran mobil. Kris berusaha menuju rumah Tao secepat kilat,ia berusaha menghubungi ponsel Tao namun tidak aktif.

"Jadi namanya Tao?" tanya Mrs Wu pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Nde,ahjuma" jawab Kai.

Mrs Wu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckck..."

"Oya,apa kalian tau rumah Tao?" tanya Mrs Wu.

"Kami sebenarnya ingin menginap dirumah Tao malam ini" ujar Kai.

"Jinjja?kalau begitu bawa ahjuma kesana,sepertinya anak bodoh itu melupakan ibunya" ujar Mrs Wu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris heran melihat ada dua buah mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah Tao. Ia segera mengetuk pintu rumah Tao. Cukup lama Kris berdiri sampai ada seseorang yang membukanya.

"Tao,gege bisa- eh Luhan sedang apa kau disini" tanya Kris pada Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris,Luhan melipat kedua tanganya didada dan memandang sinis kearah Kris.

"Mau apa kau kemari tuan Wu?' ucap Luhan sinis.

"Tu-tunggu ini semua salah paham,aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucap Kris gugup.

"Tao melihat sendiri kau pergi dengan yeoja dan kau masih menyangkal itu?"

"Biarkan aku bertemu Tao,setelah itu akan ku ceritakan semuanya" pinta Kris.

Kali ini Kris lebih terkejut melihat isi rumah Tao yang sangat ramai. Ia melihat semua teman-temannya ada disana sebagian besar temannya,bahkan Lay. Bisa Kris lihat Tao yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Lay.

"Untuk apa kau kemari naga bodoh" umpat Tao seolah tidak mengijinkan Kris mendekati Tao.

"Kumohon tinggalkan kami berdua,ada yang harus kami bicara" ucap Kris miris melihat Tao yang tengah terisak dalam pelukan Lay.

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang antara Kris dan Lay,akhirnya semua namja disana pergi keluar. Memberikan privasi untuk Kris dan Tao.

"Tao" panggil Kris pelan karena Tao tidak mau melihatnya.

"..."

"Gege tau,kau pasti marah"

"..."

"Gege minta maaf Tao,tapi ini semua salah paham"

"..."

"Tao,kumohon tatap gege saat sedang berbicara" ucap Kris sedikit keras dan itu berhasil membuat Tao mengangkat kepalanya.

Kris semakin merasa sakit saat melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

"Tao,maafkan gege,gege tidak bermaksud membuat mu sakit seperti ini" Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

Tao masih tidak bereaksi sama sekali,hanya sesekali terdengar suara isakan pelan.

"Tao,asal kau tau gege sangat mencintai mu dan yang kau lihat itu bukan kekasih gege,mungkin kau tidak akan percaya ini tapi yeoja yang kau lihat itu umma ku,umma kandung ku"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Kris dengan intens. "Be-benarkah?" tanya nya dengan suara serak.

Kris menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Tao. "Untuk apa gege bohong pada mu?apa kau cemburu?"

Blush...

Wajah Tao menjadi merah seperti tomat. Kris tertawa pelan melihat hal itu.

"U-untuk apa aku cemburu" elak Tao.

"Jinjja?kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Yak kau menyebalkan ge" seru Tao kesal.

"Gege janji,tidak akan pernah membuat mu menangis seperti ini"

"..."

"Gege tidak mau melihat orang yang gege sayangi membuang air matanya percuma"

Cup~

Kris mengecup pelan pipi Tao.

"Saranghe my beloved panda"

"Gomawo ge" dan Tao membalas mencium pipi Kris.

"Hanya pipi?"

"Memangnya harus dimana?" tanya Tao polos.

"Disini" ucap Kris menunjuk bibirnya.

Bugh..

Sepasang sepatu mendarat dengan mulus dikepala Kris.

"Yak siapa yang berani melempar ku" serunya kesal

"Kau berani berteriak pada ibu kandung mu sendiri tuan Wu?" Mrs Wu berdiri didekat pintu masuk yang terbuka.

"Mommy?untuk apa mommy kemari?" tanya Kris merutuki ummanya yang mengganggu acara romantisnya bersama Tao.

"Untuk melihat calon menantu ku tentu saja" ucap Mrs Wu.

"Apa kau yang bernama Tao,sayang?" tanya Mrs Wu lembut sangat berbeda jika ia berbicara dengan Kris.

"N-nde ahjuma" ucap Tao gugup karena Mrs Wu memandanginya sangat dekat.

"Kyaaa~ kau sangat manis sekali" Mrs Wu berteriak heboh sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Tao.

"Mom,kau menyakitinya" ucap Kris

"Oh,mianhe sayang jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Kami masih sekolah mom" Kris menatap jengah ibunya.

"Ah kau benar,bagaimana kalau kalian bertunangan?dimana orang tua mu Tao?"

"Mereka sedang berada dichina,ahjuma"

"Jangan panggil ahjuma,panggil umma saja" ucap Mrs Wu sambil tersenyum.

"Mom,sebaiknya kita pulang Tao sedang sakit" ujar Kris karena melihat beberapa teman-temannya mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Tao,lain kali mainlah ke tempat umma oke?"

"N-nde"

"Kajja mom" Kris menarik tangan ummanya agar mereka segera pulang.

"Sampai jumpa anak-anak" seru umma Kris dari dalam mobil.

Para namja disana hanya terdiam sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau umma Kris masih terlihat sangat muda dan sangat energik.

Malam itu suasana rumah Tao sangat ramai. Kai dan Sehun bertanding game,disebelah mereka ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menyemangati keduanya. Chen dan Xiumin nampak sedang menonton sebuah film. Tao dan Lay ikut bergabung dengan chenmin,menonton sebuah film.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Tao ayo ikut" seret Sehun sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Luhan hyung mengirimi ku pesan,kita harus segera ke lapangan basket" jawab Sehun yang masih menarik tangan Tao.

"Tungga aku" teriak Kai sambil berlari mengejar keduanya.

Lapangan basket indoor itu rupanya sudah banyak para siswa yang berkumpul. Ternyata para anggota klub basket sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan 3 hari lagi.

"Kajja kita kesana,ada Luhan hyung dan yang lain" ucap Sehun semangat.

Kai dan Tao hanya mengikuti Sehun dengan patuh.

"Tao" teriak Luhan di antara puluhan siswa.

Namja cantik itu sudah duduk ditepi lapangan bersama teman-temannya Xiumin,Chen,Lay,Baekhyun,Suho, dan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong" sapa Tao ramah.

"Sini Tao duduk bersama ku" ucap Lay menarik tangan tao agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Tao menatap puluhan siswa yang berkumpul.

"Kau tidak tau?hari ini ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan TS high school" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Dan naga bodoh mu itu termasuk dalam salah satu pemain dari sekolah kita" jelas Lay.

"Jangan lupakan Chanyeol ku" seru baekhyun dari ujung tempat duduk.

"Ya ya Chanyeol juga termasuk" ucap Lay malas.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat para pemain dari kedua sekolah memasuki lapangan. Tao sedikit terpana dengan penampilan Kris,namja tinggi yang selalu terlihat bodoh jika didekatnya itu kini terlihat err sedikit lebih tampan. Hanya sedikit,ingat hanya sedikit –menurut Tao-.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya heboh kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga membalasnya dengan tak kalah heboh, benar-benar pasangan yang hiperaktif. Yeoja yang menonton berteriak histeris saat Kris melihat kearah penonton,mereka berpikir Kris memperhatikan mereka. Tapi rupanya Kris menyadari kehadiran Tao dan tersenyum. Sekali lagi para yeoja berteriak histerik melihat senyuman Kris.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada Kris dan teman-temannya,pertandingan hari ini dimenangkan oleh Ts high school. Meskipun banyak yang memberi dukungan tetap saja Kris merasa terpukul.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Chanyeol pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian hebat sekali tadi" ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Terima kasih sudah mendukung ku Baekkie" sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jangn terlalu terpuruk Kris,kalah dan menang dalam sebuah pertandingan itu sudah biasa" nasehat Luhan karena melihat Kris yang murung.

"Ah~ aku lapar sekali kajja kita ke kantin" ajak Lay mencoba mecairkan suasana hening itu.

"Kalian duluan aku ingin membereskan tas ku" ucap Kris pelan.

"Baiklah,Tao kau temani Kris setelah selesai kalina harus menyusul" ujar Luhan.

"Tao semangat" bisik Chen dan Xiumin pelan.

Ternyata Luhan sengaja membiarkan Tao bersama dengan Kris agar Tao bisa mengembalikan semangat Kris yang hilang akibat kekalahan tim nya.

"Gege.." panggil Tao pelan.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Sepertinya namja tampan itu masih terpuruk akibat kekalahan hari ini.

"Gege,kau tidak mau bicara dengan Tao?"

Kris langsung menatap Tao yang duduk disampingnya. "Bukan seperti itu Tao"

"Tadi permainan basket gege bagus,aku menyukainya" ucap Tao malu-malu.

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm...apa gege mau mengajari Tao bermain basket?"

"Tentu saja Tao,gege akan mengajari mu"

Rupanya tao berhasil mengembalikan mood Kris yang sempat memburuk tadi.

"Kajja kita susul yang lain" ucap Tao yang tanpa ia sadari,ia menggandeng tangan Kris terlebih dahulu.

Dikantin.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Luhan pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "Nde"

"Whoaa kau hebat Tao" puji Xiumin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Sepertinya Kris sudah memiliki pawang yang tepat" goda Chen diikuti anggukan setuju oleh yang lain.

"Kau mau sampai kapan menggandeng tangan Kris seperti itu Tao?" ucap Sehun dengan smirk yang tercetak sempurna.

"Eh...?" buru-buru Tao melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Yaa~ kenapa dilepas" protes Kai.

"Wah wah rupanya perjuangan mu tidak sia-sia Kris" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya dan menatap Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan Tao menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hey sudah kalian tidak lihat wajah Tao sampai merah seperti itu?" lerai Suho.

"Ka-kalian menyebalkan" kesal Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau akan kencan dengan Kris setelah ini?' tanya Sehun yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Kami tidak berkencan,kami hanya jalan-jalan" elak Tao.

"Demi mata bulat kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan,itu sama saja kalian berkencan" gerutu Kai berlebihan.

Sehun dan Tao menatap malas Kai yang akhir-akhir ini tergila-gila dengan Kyungsoo,namja manis dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kris hyung mengajak mu kemana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Molla,Kris ge bilang hanya ingin jalan-jalan" sahut Tao.

"Selamat bersenang-senang panda" ucap Kai

"Ah aku hampir terlambat,Kyungsoo hyung pasti sudah menunggu ku"

"Kau pacaran dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Tao

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kami akan berpacaran" ucap Kai percaya diri.

"Dan sepertinya aku akan jadi kakak sepupu mu juga Tao" ujar Sehun.

"Ka-kau serius mendekati Luhan ge?" pekik Tao.

"Aish~ jangan berteriak seperti itu" gerutu Sehun.

Tao berpisah dengan Sehun dan Kai dipersimpangan koridor. Kini ia berjalan sendiri menuju parkiran sekolah tempat Kris menunggu.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Tao melihat Kris sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Tidak apa-apa,kita berangkat sekarang?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Kita mau kemana ge?" tanya Tao yang sudah duduk nyaman didalam mobil Kris.

"Mencari udara segar,kau ingin kemana?"

Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa aku ingin kepantai"

"Baiklah,ayo kita kepantai"

"Yeyy pantai i'm coming" seru Tao antusias.

Memakan perjalanan sekitar setengah jam untuk mencapai pantai. Hari hampir gelap saat Kris dan Tao sampai.

"Woaaa pantai~" seru Tao girang,ia bahkan melepas sepatunya dan berlari telanjang kaki menuju bibir pantai merasakan ombak menyapa kakinya.

"Kris ge kemari" panggil Tao semangat.

"Lihat ombaknya seperti menyala" tunjuk Tao pada gulungan ombak yang terlihat berwarna hijau dan biru.

"Itu karena plankton yang hidup didalam air" jelas Kris

"Benarkah?Aaaa~ ini sangat cantik" Tao mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan ombak berwarna-warni itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kris

"Sangat suka,sudah lama aku ingin kepantai tapi Sehun dan Kai tidak mau jika ku ajak"

"Kalau kau ingin kepantai lagi,kau bisa mengajak gege" ucap Kris menatap tao lembut.

"Jinjja?gomawo ge~"

Kris mengelus pelan rambut Tao,membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"Kau membuat rambut ku berantakan ge" gerutu Tao sambil merapikan rambutnya lagi.

"Kau mau makan ice cream Tao?" tanya Kris.

Tao membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "Tentu saja aku mau ge"

"Didekat sini ada kedai ice yang sangat lezat,kajja kita kesana"

Jarak kedai yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Kris dan Tao memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tao yang memang menyukai ice cream berjalan dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Kris.

"Gege ayo cepat,kenapa kau lambat sekali"

"Kedainya tidak akan lari Tao"

"Aku sudah ingin memakan ice cream,kau tau kan Luhan ge tidak mengijinkan ku makan ice cream meskipun aku sudah sembuh"

Sesampainya dikedai,mereka berdua memilih duduk didekat pantai. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang,Tao lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Kris sibuk memandangi panda nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Lay ge menyebalkan" ucap Tao sambil memandani ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia bilang jika Kris ge berbuat macam-macam pada ku agar membuang mu kelautan" ucap Tao menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Lay.

Sesampainya dirumah mungkin Kris akan mampir kerumah Lay yang memang letaknya bersebelahan,kemudian membakar semua koleksi boneka unicorn nya.

Pesanan Kris dan Tao sudah datang,Kris hanya memesan ice cream vanilla dengan taburan kacang almond diatasnya sedangkan Tao memesan ice cream 3 rasa,vanilla,coklat dan strawberry dengan tambahan toping saus coklat dan beberapa wafel.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao saat memakan ice creamnya. Bocah panda itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Kris.

"Kau tidak memakan ice mu ge?" tanya Tao sadar Kris belum menyentuh ice nya sama sekali.

"Sepertinya gege mendadak kenyang"

"Kalau begitu apa boleh untukku?"

Kris menyodorkan mangkuk berisi ice nya ke arah Tao. "Makanlah.."

"Gomawo ge" ucap Tao senang.

"Makan mu berantakan sekali,baby" ucap Kris sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Tao yang terkena ice cream coklat dengan tangannya.

Blush...

Wajah Tao kini sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Kris dengan sengaja membersihkan tangannya yang ia pakai menyeka sudut bibir Tao yang terkena ice cream dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman secara tidak langsung eoh?

"Kau kenapa,baby?' goda Kris menyadari Tao sedang tersipu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Tao gugup.

"Benarkah?sayang sekali hanya tangan mu yang merasakan bibir mu" goda Kris lagi.

"Ma-maksud gege?"

"Seharusnya bibir ku saja yang membersihkan,bukan tangan ku" ucap Kris dengan suara beratnya.

Blush...Blush...

Oke sekarang wajah Tao benar-benar sangat merah. Ia merasakan pipinya menghangat,padahal ia sedang memakan ice cream dipinggir pantai.

"Hahahaha..." Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Tao.

"Habiskan ice cream mu,lalu kita pulang gege tidak mau ditendang Luhan karena terlambat membawa mu pulang" ucap Kris lembut.

"N-nde" sahut Tao.

"_Apa ini?kenapa jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat?mungkin kah aku mulai menyukai Kris ge?"_batin Tao.

Tbc-

**Maaf telat update *Bow***

**Jari author bengkak gara-gara berantem sama tembok,jadi susah buat ngetik -_-**

**Kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan mohon pengertiannya ._.**

**Buat yang udah nebak kalau itu umma nya Kris,selamat yaa~ ^^**

**Kadonya bias masing-masing dikirim ke rumah *brb bungkusin member Exo***

**Mungkin rencana 1 atau 2 chapter lagi bakal kelar,biar bisa fokus sama FF yang satunya ^^**

**...**

**PandaPandaTaoris: krisnya jangan diketekin ditabok aja pake sendal swallow -_- #Disembur**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid: hohohoho... tenang aja itu bukan cabe"an ato terong'an kok o.O**

**danactebh: tadinya rencana mau author jadi yeoja yang bareng kris,tapi author masih sayang nyawa kok,jadi diganti umma nya kris aja ^^ #TakutdiBantingPanda**

**elfcassiopeia: yey \(^_^)/ selamat kamu benar,biasnya siapa?nanti author bungkusin terus kirim kerumah,tapi jangan Kris,chanyeol,kai,lay,baekhyun,xiumin,luhan,kyungsoo,sehun ya soalnya itu bebeb author ^^ #Ditendang **

**ajib4ff: hehehe...biar rame jadi pada diboyong kerumah tao ^^ untungnya itu umma nya kris jadi kris ngga dibantai sama bodyguardnya tao o.O gomawo :***

**MissYifanCho: yap bener itu umma nya kris :* ditunggu ya paket kiriman biasnya kerumah ^^**

**ynj1906: *ketawa setan bareng mas kyuhyun* itu calon mertuanya si panda,jadi tenang aja :3**

**Aswshn: *kasih lem* biar ga potek lagi di lem yaa ^^ semoga ini termasuk update kilat ^^**

**dragonpanda22: heuheuheu... nde itu umma nya kris ^^**

**Khasabat04: doa kamu terkabul :* beneran umma nya kris khan :***

**Gomawo buat yang udah ripiuw :***

**Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih baik lagi *cipok rider***

**Yang udah nebak itu umma nya kris,ditunggu aja ya paketan biasnya kalo ngga dateng-dateng anggep aja yang nganterin paket ddangkoma nya bebeb yesung ^^**

**#TebarKolorPapihSuho**

**#DiserudukUnicorn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please,Kiss Me...**

**Author: Lovara **

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao + Member Exo (Official Couple)**

**Genre: Romance (gagal),Humor(gagal)**

**Summary: Wu yi fan atau kris menyukai hoobaenya huang zi tao,namun zi tao sama sekali tidak menyukai kris. Saat kris menyatakan perasaannya tao justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hal ini justru membuat kris semakin penasaran dengan namja bermata panda yang merupakan atlet wushu disekolahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao berguling kesana kemari di atas tempat tidurnya. Bahkan setelah ia berada dirumah pun Tao merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat terutama saat mengingat semua perlakuan Kris ketika mereka berdua dipantai tadi.

"Tao?kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan yang baru datang langsung menemukan Tao yang tengah berguling-guling tidak jelas.

"Lu~ge" Tao bangkit dan memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Ada apa?kau baru pulang kencan dengan Kris?apa ia melakukan hal yang buruk pada mu?"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Luhan. "Kris ge tidak pernah memperlakukan ku secara buruk"

Luhan merapikan rambut Tao yang terlihat sangat berantakan,persis seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. "Lalu,apa yang terjadi"

Dengan wajah merah Tao menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan.

"Kau sudah mulai menyukainya panda" ucap Luhan lembut.

"Emh...benarkah"  
"Aigo~ panda gege sudah mulai jatuh cinta eoh"

"Jangan menggoda ku ge" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berangkat pagi?" tanya Kris yang mendapati Lay sudah berada ditempat duduknya.

Lay tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris,ia justru tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Omo sepertinya mitos bahwa kelas ini berhantu memang benar,kau hantu cepat keluar dari tubuh Lay" Kris mengguncangkan tubuh Lay.

"Yak !" teriak Lay karena Kris mengguncangkan tubuhnya sangat kencang.

"Kau sudah sadar Lay?"

"Aku tidak kesurupan pabbo" maki Lay.

"Lalu...?"

"Semalam aku dan Suho sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap Lay bangga.

"Kau pasti bercanda"

"Ini buktinya" Lay memperlihatkan jari tangannya yang memakai sebuah cincin.

"Kami membeli cincin couple semalam" katanya.

Lay tertawa puas melihat wajah Kris yang menurutnya sangat mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian melihat Tao?" tanya Kris pada Sehun saat istirahat sekolah.

"Tao?ah dia sedang berada diruang latihan" jawab Sehun.

"Tidak biasanya dia berada diruang latihan saat istirahat"

"Minggu depan ia ada kejuaraan wushu antar sekolah,tentu saja ia harus berlatih sesering mungkin" sahut Kai.

Kris berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai menuju ruang latihan wushu,ia juga tak lupa membawakan sebuah roti dan air mineral. Tak sampai 5 menit Kris sudah berada didepan ruang latihan,ia mendengar suara Tao yang sedang berlatih bersama sunbaenim mereka,Sungmin.

"Ah Kris ge.." seru Tao saat melihat Kris. Tao segera menghampiri Kris yang berdiri disebelah pintu.

"Sedang apa gege disini?" tanya Tao.

"Ha-hanya mengantarkan ini,ka-kau pasti belum makan kan?" ucap Kris gugup karena melihat Tao dengan seragam wushu yang menurut Kris sangat sexy. -_-

"Wah gomawo ge,ayo kita masuk" Tao menarik tangan Kris dan mengajaknya duduk disebuah sofa.

"Minnie hyung,kita istirahat sebentar ne" pinta Tao.

Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi Tao. "Iya~ senangnya dibawakan makanan oleh kekasih mu"

"Kr-kris ge belum jadi kekasih ku hyung" ucap Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris yang masih gugup dengan pemandangan didepannya rupanya belum menangkap makna dari perkataan Tao.

"Minnie chagi~" suara teriakan terdengar dari ujung koridor sampai ke ruang latihan.

Sesosok namja berambut coklat ikal dengan kulit pucatnya tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang latihan.

"Mwo?kenapa ada Kris?" ucap namja itu bingung.

"Mau apa kau kesini,Kyu?' tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam jangan lupakan bahwa ditangannya ada tongkat wushu sama seperti milik Tao.

"Minnie chagi aku bisa jelaskan,tapi letakkan dulu tongkat wushu itu" pinta Kyuhyun yang berstatus namjachingu Sungmin.

"Tidak ada penjelasan bagi mu,Cho..!"

"Ayolah Minnie kau tau,aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu"

Kris dan Tao menikmati sebuah drama secara gratis. Kyuhyun yang sangat terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang jahil nampak sedang memohon pada Sungmin. Sungmin hampir saja memukul Kyuhyun jika namja berkulit pucat itu tidak menghindar dengan cepat.

"Minnie apa kau ingin membuat aku mati huh?"

"Suatu kebanggan bagi ku jika sampai membunuh mu Kyu" seru Sungmin geram.

"Gyaaaa~" Kyuhyun berlari keluar ruang latihan,namun Sungmin tetap mngikutinya.

"Mereka ada apa?" tanya Kris setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Minnie hyung marah karena Kyu hyung melupakan kencan mereka kemarin" jelas Tao sambil memakan roti yang kris bawa.

Kris menatap Tao yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Mungkin jika suatu saat nanti mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih Kris harap ia tidak akan lupa dengan janji kencan bersama Tao,Kris tidak mau nasibnya seperti Kyuhyun dihajar tonngkat wushu. Kris melirik tongkat wushu Tao yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya dihajar oleh tongkat wushu?"

"Kris ge?kau melamun?" panggilan Tao menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Ah?ti-tidak,kau sudah selesai?kajja kita ke kantin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung olahraga hari ini sangat penuh dengan siswa yang ingin melihat kejuaraan wushu antar sekolah yang memang diadakan setiap tahun. Masing-masing sekolah akan mengirimkan 1 siswanya untuk mengikuti kejuaraan ini. Kris yang baru datang segera mencari teman-temannya untuk bergabung bersama mendukung Tao.

"Kris.." teriak Chen nyaring meskipun keadaan digedung olahraga ini sangat bising.

Kris menghampiri Chen yang sudah bersama Xiumin.

"Kalian bersama?" tanya Kris yang duduk disebelah Chen.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bersama kekasih ku" sahut Chen.

"Ohok...ohok..." Kris tersedak soda yang ia minum.

Setelah Lay dan Suho yang menjadi sepasang kekasih,kini Chen dan Xiumin yang menyusul. Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri,kapan ia akan menjadi kekasih seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Kalian sudah datang?" ucap Luhan yang datang bersama Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun.

Kris bernapas lega,setidaknya masih ada orang lain yang belum mempunyai kekasih sepertinya. Kecuali untuk Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol.

"Lulu chagi~"

"Kyung-ie~"

Sehun dan Kai yang baru saja datang langsung memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang kalian juga sudah menjadi kekasih" teriak Kris emosi.

"Wae?memangnya kenapa kalau kami sudah jadi kekasih,kau tidak akan merebut Kyung-ie dari ku kan hyung?" Kai otomatis menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat dengannya.

"Berani mendekati Lulu chagi akan ku potong habis rambut mu hyung" ujar Sehun yang juga menarik Luhan agar tidak berada dekat dengan Kris.

Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Kris selama menonton kejuraan wushu. Disebelah kiri Kris ada pasangan Chenmin dan Chanbaek,disebelah kanan ada pasangan Kaisoo dan Hunhan,sedangkan bangku didepan Kris ada Suho dan Lay. (Jones detected) *pukpuk'in Kris*

Suara gemuruh semakin kencang saat Tao tampil dengan seragam wushu warna merah. Dipunggungnya ada ornamen naga dengan sulaman benang warna emas. Tao membungkukkan badannya saat selesai menunjukkan kemampuan wushunya didepan para juri. Meskipun tadi sempat Tao hampir terjatuh tapi namja panda itu berhasil melaluinya dengan baik.

Perjuangan Tao rupanya tidak sia-sia,tahun ini ia berhasil medapat medali emas dan sebuah piala atas penampilannya hari ini. Para siswa memberikan standing aplaus untuk Tao. Luhan yang membawa sebuket bunga langsung menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Kaki mu sakit?" tanya Luhan setelah acara perayaan untuk kemenangan Tao berakhir.

"Tidak apa-apa ge,mungkin nanti aku akan mengompresnya setelah sampai dirumah" jawab Tao yang sedikit kesusahan membawa berbagai macam hadiah dan bunga.

"Kau yakin tidak mau gege antar,Tao?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa ge,kau pulang saja bersama yang lain aku akan naik taksi"

"Baiklah,setelah sampai dirumah kau harus menghubungi gege" ucap Kris.

"Nde,ah itu taksi ku sudah datang"

"Sampai jumpa semuanya" ucap Tao dari dalam taksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish~ sedikit bengkak" rintih Tao melihat keadaan kakinya sedikit membengkak.

Dengan tertatih Tao menuju dapur dan mencari es batu untuk mengompres kakinya.

"Kemana krim pereda nyeri milik umma?" Tao membuka kotak p3k namun tidak menemukan krim pereda nyeri yang ia butuhkan.

"Haa~ aku harus membelinya sendiri ke minimarket"

Tao memakai kembali jaketnya,ia berjalan menuju minimarket yang memang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Malam yang semakin larut membuat udara semakin dingin,Tao bahkan masih merasakan dingin dibalik jaket tebalnya,ditambah kakinya yang sakit setiap ia melangkah.

Bruk...

"Appo..." Tao terjatuh diatas trotoar yang keras setelah tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Hei kau buta ya" maki orang itu.

"Mi-mian aku tidak sengaja" Tao mencoba berdiri,namun kakinya semakin terasa sakit.

Grep..

Orang itu menarik jaket Tao dengan paksa,membuat namja panda itu setengah berdiri.

"Kau harus mengganti rugi baju ku yang kotor"

"Mwo?aku tidak menumpahkan apa pun dibaju mu?"

"Jangan banyak alasan..! cepat keluarkan uang mu" ancam nya.

"Tidak mau"

"Anak kecil berani melawan eoh?" namja itu melayangkan tinjunya pada Tao. Tao yang masih belum bisa berdiri sepenuhnya hanya memejamkan matanya takut. Seandainya saja kakinya tidak terluka,namja itu pasti sudah habis dibanting oleh Tao.

Bugh...

Tao membuka matanya karena merasakan tarikan pada jaketnya melonggar. Sesosok namja berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenal,berdiri didepan Tao. Namja yang tadi mengancam Tao kini tergeletak dijalan.

"Kris ge?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tao?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Gege sedang apa disini?"

"Gege ingin melihat keadaan mu,tapi saat lewat sini gege melihat mu hampir dihajar orang itu"

"Tao ingin membeli krim pereda nyeri,tapi orang itu meminta ganti rugi padahal Tao tidak membuat bajunya kotor"

Kris membantu Tao berdiri dengan memegang pundaknya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Tao.

"Duduklah dulu disini" ucap Kris membantu Tao duduk dibangku halte.

"Gege mau kemana?"

"Gege akan membelikan mu krim pereda nyeri,kau tunggu disini" ucap Kris kemudian menyebrang jalan menuju mininmarket.

Sepeninggal Kris,Tao tersenyum kecil. Setelah ini Tao berjanji akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Kris. Tak sampai 10 menit,Kris terlihat berlari membawa sebuah bungkusan ditangannya. Dari arah belakang Kris,Tao melihat namja yang Kris pukul datang dengan membawa sebuah balok kayu.

"Gege awas...!" teriak Tao saat melihat namja itu mengayunkan kayunya ke arah Kris.

Bugh...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks...ini semua gara-gara aku..." isak Tao saat dirumah sakit.

Sesaat setelah namja itu memukulkan balok kayu ke arah Kris,Tao segera berlari mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya dan menghampiri Kris yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Tak lama kenudian ambulans datang dan membawa Kris serta Tao yang selalu menggenggam tangan Kris. Entah siapa yang menghubungi ambulans,tapi berkat hal itu Kris bisa segera mendapat pertolongan.

"Ini bukan salah mu,Tao" bujuk Luhan agar Tao berhenti menangis.

Sudah setengah jam sejak Kris memasuki UGD,Tao terus saja menangis. Luhan sendiri datang bersama Sehun setelah Tao menghubunginya sambil menangis.

"Naga bodoh itu pasti kuat Tao,kau dulu sering membantingnya bukan?buktinya dia masih hidup sampai sekarang" ucap Lay entah memberi dukungan atau malah menjatuhkan nama seorang Wu yi fan?

Tao berhenti menangis dan memandangi Lay. "Begitukah?" tanya nya pada Lay.

"Pe-percaya pada ku" sahut Lay yang ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Pasangan Kaisoo,Chenmin dan Chanbaek datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka serentak menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kris sekarang.

"Dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam" ucap Luhan.

"Hyung,bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tao setelah dokter yang memeriksa Kris keluar dari UGD.

"Dia baik-baik saja Tao-ie,hanya butuh istirahat selama beberapa hari luka dikepalanya juga tidak terlalu serius" jawab dokter dengan name tag Choi seung hyun yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Tao.

Kamar VIP tempat Kris dirawat nampak sangat penuh. Tao duduk disisi ranjang Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Kris. Luhan dan Sehun memperhatikan Tao dengan sendu. Lay yang lelah karena membujuk Tao agar tidak menangis lagi,kini tengah tertidur dipelukan Suho. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang jika biasa nya akan membuat suasana menjadi ricuh,kini hanya terdiam. Sedangkan pasangan Kaisoo dan Chenmin,mereka keluar untuk membeli makan malam.

Jari Kris perlahan bergerak,Tao yang menyadari hal itu langsung memanggil nama Kris berulang kali.

"Gege kau sudah sadar?jebal ge buka mata mu" ucap Tao masih menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Ta-tao?" ucap Kris terbata.

"Hiks gege,kau membuat ku takut" tangis Tao.

Tangan Kris terulur menghapus air mata Tao yang membasahi wajahnya.

Suho segera menginstruksikan yang lain untuk segera keluar dari kamar itu. Memberikan waktu bagi tao dan Kris. Kris melirik Sehun yang menutup pintu dari luar. Setelah semuanya keluar,Kris mendudukan dirinya.

"Hey,kenapa menangis eoh?"

"Hiks... mianhe gara-gara Tao,gege jadi seperti ini"

"Siapa bilang ini semua gara-gara Tao,ini karena gege kurang hati-hati,baby"

"Gege harus cepat sembuh,Tao akan lakukan apa pun agar gege bisa cepat sembuh" ucap Tao menahan tangisnya.

Kris mengeluarkan smirk andalannya,sayangnya Tao yang masih terisak tidak menyadari arti senyuman Kris yang terlihat sangat berbahaya itu.

"Jinjja?Tao akan lakukan apa pun agar gege cepat sembuh?" tanya Kris

Tao mengangguk patuh. "Ini sebagai rasa terima kasih Tao untuk Kris ge"

"Kalau begitu cium gege?"

"Hanya itu saja ge?" ucap Tao tanpa mengetahui maksud sebenarnya Kris.

Chup~

Tao mencium pipi Kris dengan pelan.

"Gege tidak minta cium di pipi,Tao" ucap Kris

"Lalu?"  
"Please,kiss me" Kris menunjuk bibirnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Eh,kenapa bibir?"

"Wae?bukan kah Tao bilang sendiri akan melakukan apa pun untuk gege,hum?"

"Tapi..."

Kris pura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya,Tao yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kris pun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Kris.

"Arraseo" ucap Tao akhirnya.

Mungkin jika Kris tidak sedang berada dirumah sakit,bisa dipastikan ia akan melonjak kegirangan mendengar ucapan Tao. Tao kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kris,kedua tangannya ia tumpukan ditepi ranjang.

Chu~

Bibir Tao menempel dengan sempurna dengan bibir pucat Kris. Merasakan Tao akan mengakhiri kecupan dibibirnya,Kris otomatis menekan tengkuk Tao agar ciuman itu berlangsung lebih lama. Kris merasakan bibir Tao sangat lembut dan terasa manis. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan,Kris menyesap bibir bawah Tao menyebabkan mulut Tao sedikit terbuka. Kris memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapa mulut hangat Tao. Sedikit terkejut,namun Tao juga membalas permainan lidah Kris dengan sedikit kewalahan.

"Enghh..." erang Tao karena membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Sedikit tidak rela,Kris mengakhiri sesi ciuman panas mereka. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao langsung mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah memerah dan saliva yang membasahi bibirnya.

"Saranghe,Huang Zi Tao.." ucap Kris pelan.

"Na-nado saranghe,ge" balas Tao pelan namn Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mwo?apa yang kau katakan?"

"Nado saranghe,Wu Yi Fan" sahut Tao dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak mengatakan ini hanya untuk membalas budi saja bukan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau berhasil membuat ku mencintai mu,ge"

Kris memeluk erat Tao kemudian mencium keningnya. "Terima kasih Tao,gege janji akan menjaga mu meskipun nyawa gege taruhannya"

"Gege mau Tao menangis seharian karena gege mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak,baby"

"Kalau begitu jangan mati,Tao sayang sama gege" Tao kembali mencium bibir Kris,tapi kali ini hanya kecupan singkat.

"Gege juga sayang sama Tao" ucap Kris dengan senyuman tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ge,Tao mau makan"

"Makanan mu ada di depan mu,sayang"

"Ini susah.."

"Mau gege suapi hmm?"

"Ti-tidak mau"

"Yak jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh Yi fan" teriak Luhan merasa jengah dengan pasangan Kristao.

"Wae,kau iri?lakukan saja dengan Sehun" sahut Kris.

"Oh Tuhan" Luhan mengusap dada nya pelan. "Biarkan Tao duduk dikursinya sendiri" teriak Luhan penuh emosi.

Seminggu setelah Kris dirawat dirumah sakit,akhirnya namja tinggi itu sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dan hari ini merupakan hari pertama Kris mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Selama beberapa hari ia memang istirahat dirumah,hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan panda kesayangannya. Lihatlah sekarang,Kris tidak memperbolehkan Tao duduk jauh darinya. Ia bahkan memaksa Tao untuk duduk dipangkuannya selama jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Sabar chagiya,jangan emosi nanti cantik nya hilang lhoo" bujuk Sehun

"Aku tidak cantik hun,aku manly" tegas Luhan yang mendapat tatapan malas dari Sehun.

"Hey naga pabbo,perjuangan mu tidak sia-sia eoh?" goda Lay yang tengah menyuapi suho sepotong kimbap.

"Kau benar Lay,Kris bahkan rela tubuhnya remuk akibat bantingan Tao" ucap Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Lay.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka namja bertampang dingin seperti dia,menjadi stalker seorang Huang zi tao" tambah Chen.

"Hentikan ocehan kalian,lihat panda ku yang manis ini jadi malu" ucap Kris yang masih memeluk pinggang Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bosan~ apa sepulang sekolah kalian ada acara?" ujar Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja?" usul Kyungsoo.

Luhan,Lay,Xiumin dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah cerah.

"Aaa~ aku sudah lama tidak belanja" ucap Xiumin heboh,namja berpipi gembul itu bahkan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chen.

"Ku dengar ada produk baru dengan diskon yang cukup menggiurkan" ucap Luhan pada Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah hari ada peluncuran produk limited edition untuk Gucci dan Cartier?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Tao berdiri dari pangkuan Kris dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Aku melihatnya diselebaran umma ku" sahut Baekhyun.

"Kajja kita sepulang sekolah pergi kesana" ajak Tao semangat.

Sementara para Uke sibuk membicarakan acara shopping mereka sepulang sekolah nanti,para Seme dengan wajah mendung melirik isi dompet masing-masing.

"Semoga Baekkie tidak membeli barang-barang yang terlalu mahal"-

"Kyung-ie chagi,kenapa kau jadi gila belanja seperti Tao?"-

"Baozi chagi lebih baik kau membeli bakpao daripada barang-barang tidak berguna seperti itu"-

"Aku harus membatalkan acara belanja Lulu hyung"

"Aigo~ Lay bukan kah kemarin kau baru saja berbelanja?"-

"Semoga mommy tidak membunuh ku lebih awal karena menghabiskan uang jajan sebulan dalam sehari"

Namun sepertinya harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan,apa yang para Seme pikirkan nantinya tidak akan terjadi pada kenyataannya.

**FIN**

**ANNYYEEOONNNGGGGG...!**

**Masih ada yang inget ini FF nista?mainhe baru bisa update sekarang *glundungan bareng Tao***

**Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ mianhe kalau chapter ini sama sekali nggak romantis dan endingnya sama sekali nggak elit *bow***

**Terima kasih untuk rider yang masih setia ripiu tiap chapter *salam cipok***

**Untuk rider yang sudi memfavoritkan FF ini *salam cipok***

**Untuk silent rider,meskipun kalian nggak keliatan dikolom ripiu tapi kalian selalu ada dihati author #Eaaakkkk**

**Gak tau mau nulis apa lagi,pokoknya gomawo untuk semua rider ku tersayang :* :* :* :***

**danactebh : semoga chapter terakhir ini juga romantis yaa ^^**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : Nde ^^ gomawo udah mau ripiu ^^ udah jadian lhoo panda sama naga nya :***

**Xyln : huhuhu mianhe gak update kilat chingu TT_TT**

**raetaoris : ini udah jadian ^^ sabar ya,mereka masih sekolah dulu yang bener baru buat anak :P #Ditabok**

**chitao : *Kibar banner Kristao* hidup naga mesum...! #Disembur**

**ajib4ff : author juga kaget waktu liat pict umma nya kris,masih muda banget ;A; kris berasa jalan sama noona nya waktu jalan sama umma nya T^T**

**lacie-song : mianhe gak update kilat *nangis dipelukan chanyeol* mereka udah jadian khan akhirnya ^^ **

**wu. .52 : gimana?adegan kiss nya udah naik rate? Semoga suka yaa ^^**

**prkbyun : nde ^^**

**datekazukio : ohorat~ kkaeb song~ ._.**

**RezsaWYF : iya,tapi nggak author ceritain satu-satu ya,Cuma fokus ke kristao aja ^^**

**LayChen Love Love 2 : emang sengaja dibikin gak ada konflik kok ^^ ini Cuma FF ringan aja ^^**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : hayoh loo ntar disembur sama naga *ngomporin* Tao masih malu-malu panda '_')/**

**ynj1906 : *teriak ala dora* berhasil berhasil berhasil horee...! akhirnya perjuangan Kris membuahkan hasil *usap kringet***

**Khasabat04 : *blushing* ada yang bilang manis,gomawo :***

**Gimana sama chapter ini?semoga suka ya :***

**Untuk yang sempet ripuw chapter ini nanti author bales lewat PM ya ^^**

**Gomawo rider-deul :***

**Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ^^**


End file.
